Life on Aargau
by RockingReezy
Summary: Reezy and Zero have lived on the planet Aargau all their lives, they got kicked out of their town when they were very young. They have been living in the woods and have found some lightsabers. The Separatists attack their planet and the only way the town is still around is because of these two kids, can they save their town? First Fanfic, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fic so please give me some reviews! Harsh ones are ok! But good ones would be amazing too!**

_I don't remember life before we got kicked out of the town. I know that Zero does, he remembers everything. I was only two when my parents died, after that no one was there to care for me. From what Zero has told me he had found me in an alley all alone and crying. He was just five back then. He did his best to take care of me, but no one would help us. We were driven out from the town after we stole from them once to many times. We lived in the woods after that…_

**10** **Years Later**

"Zero! Here they come!" I shout and shift my grip on the lightsaber.

"When will these clankers learn." He spat as he shifted his grip on his blue lightsaber. I twitched an ear as I listened to how man droids were coming.

"I can't tell how many are there." I hissed.

"Don't worry, we'll keep them back, just like always." He purred before charging forward at the oncoming droids. I shook my head before charging after him.

"Jedi?!" A droid shouted. "They said that there weren't any here!" I grinned as they started firing at us. I weaved my glowing green lightsaber in front of me and sent those red blaster bolts back into their ranks.

"Ahhh!" Another droid down and I haven't even reached them! I moved faster, charging past Zero.

"Keep up slow poke!" I teased as I reached the droids. I dragged the lightsaber over my head and cut a droid in half.

"Take that back!" Zero hissed playfully, _finally_ reaching the droids.

"Or else what?" I asked, cutting down more droids.

"Or else I'll just have to cut you down where you stand."

"Ohhh, I'm sooooo scared." We moved through the droids without a scratch. I heard a siren go up from the town. "Looks like they just woke up." I snickered as Zero just laughed.

"Focus on the battle, you little brat!" He spat after I swung a droids head at him. We reached the back of the droids group and they turned to face us as the town started their attack. Blue blaster bullets plowed through the droids.

"Time to go." I force jumped up onto a ledge and bounded away, Zero on my tail. We weaved through the trees, putting our lightsabers on our belts. I slowed down and Zero followed suit.

"Well that was fun." Zero commented. "Now let's head back home."

"No, I want to hang around here." I purred and jumped up into a tree and hung upside down.

"Reezy, stop acting like such a child." He sighed.

"Um, I am still a child, you go ahead back, I'll catch up." I jumped down with a flip. He shrugged and ran off. I watched him go then ran off in a different direction. I was heading towards the abandoned Jedi training temple. I hopped up the stairs, careful to avoid steps 1, 6, 19, and 25. I reached the door and crept inside. I jumped on the walls to avoid all the traps that lay there hidden. I landed on the far side of the hall and turned and smiled.

I moved on, deeper than me or Zero have gone. I tested each step before putting my weight down. My foot bumped up against a circular object. I picked it up and turned it on, a green blade burst out. I smiled and placed it on my belt. I turned to go and found another one. I took it and ran out. I ran back to where me and Zero stay, a beat-up old ship. I entered it to find him sitting on one of the cots.

"Where did you go?" He asked turning around as I tossed the second saber at him. He glanced att then glared at me. "You know that it's dangerous to go alone there."

"Ya, but I was careful." I jumped down onto my cot and turned over to look at him, my fluffy black tail waving in the air.

"You are going to be the death of me Reezy." He murmured before lying down and closing his eyes.

**Please Review, I'll try to update soon, but I can't promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trying to get it longer l so i guess enjoy the second chapter! And 2 people Favorited this story! YAYZ! And someone I know reviewed, so does that count for a review? Well still, can someone pls review, it would be wonderful for me to hear what you peoples have to say.**

**A few months later...**

I crouched down into the bushes and glanced across the open way and saw Zero's blue eyes gazing back. He nodded and we moved closer to the town. They were all gathered in their town square, or whatever it's called. I watched as the Mayor came up in front of them and started to talk, I perked up my ears to hear him.

"…the Republic have finally gotten our message, after a year of waiting they are sending us a squad of clones led by three Jedi. After they take care of those clankers, they can take out our little pest problem in the woods." He said and I shook my head.

"Reezy, we have incoming droids." Zero hissed, I looked down at the new devise that head made.

"Let's take 'em." I hissed back and we moved away from the town. I looked down to see a huge group coming. "Wow, that's a lot of clankers."

"Be careful." Zero growled before we leaped down into the middle of them. I drew both my green lightsabers and swung them in a circle. I cut three droids in half.

"Jedi!" One screamed before having its head cut off. I jumped and came down with a wide swing cutting down another one. The other droids realized where I was and started shooting. I used one saber to block their shots while I used the other to cut down more droids.

"Reezy there is too many, we need to get out." Zero hissed.

"No! We can't pull out!" I cut down another one. "I'm having too much fun!"

"Reezy!" I heard blaster fire come out and glanced up to see Republic ships coming in. "Reezy, get out of here! Now!" I dashed out and jumped into the bushes, Zero by my side. We dashed away to the safety of our home, turning off our lightsabers of course

**Ahsoka POV**

"We've got them on the run master." I cheered as those droids turned and ran off.

"Ark, take us down at the town." Anakin commanded the pilot.

"Yes sir." Came the quick reply as he landed. I hopped off alongside Anakin.

"Thank you for coming Jedi!" A plump man came towards us. "You've shown those Separatist scums."

"Oh, they'll be back." Obi-Wan commented coming over to join us. "Now, I have one question to ask you."

"Oh, anything."

"Who were those two in that battle, in the middle of the droids?"

"Yes I was wondering that too." Anakin murmured.

"Oh, those two." He snorted. "They are rogues, if they could they would steal anything from you. They would have taken us down, if they could."

"Well they seemed to be on your side." I piped up.

"Don't let that fool you young one." He muttered. "But where are my manners, I am Mayor Logan Sasuki."

"I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan, and this is Jedi Knight Anakin, and his padawan Ahsoka." Obi-Wan introduced us.

"Well we are glad that you have come." I glanced up, getting the feeling that someone was watching.

**Back to Reezy and Zero…**

"That was too close, we could have gotten hit." Zero hissed, pacing back and forth outside the ship while i sat down on a rock and watched him.

"Calm down, we weren't spotted. I can go check on them if you want." I offered, perking up.

"No." He said without a pause.

"Oh come on, please." I whined.

"Oh, fine, but stay under cover." He hissed and I leapt up and dart off to the town. I slowed down as I reached the town.

"We are glad that you have come." I peeled back my lips at the sound of that stupid mayor's voice. "Now listen, if you spot either of those two, just kill them on site." I stopped, hearing something moving nearby. I moved around to see a huge group of droids climbing up the back way to the town.

_I can't take them alone, Zero is to far…_ I cursed and moved to the town, lightsabers in hand. I looked and saw the little Togruta female coming near the bushes.

"Psst." Her head spun around. "Over here." He came closer. "There are a group of clankers coming the back way." I sped away.

"Hey wait up!" I heard her follow me as I ignited my lightsabers. I jumped into the front of the group and brought my lightsabers in a side-ways chop. I felt her jump beside me.

"Shouldn't you warn your friends." I hissed as she pressed a button on her wrist. She swung her other saber to tear a droid in two as i hit two more with both sabers.

"Master, I'm at the back way." She paused as she brought her lightsaber around to chop a droid.

"Oh for the love of- get your butts down to the back way." I shouted and cut down another droid.

_"Ahsoka, who is that?"_ A man's voice came through.

"Not now Master. Get down here and-" She paused to whack another droid. "You might meet her." I hissed in pain as one of the blaster bullets nicked me. I cut down the droid that did it and his friends around him. I heard a group of people coming near.

"That's my cue to go, nice meeting you, Ahsoka." I murmured and bounded away, I almost reached the bushes. I fell to the side, falling down, my right side stinging. I glanced down to find a blaster wound. My eyes widened in shock as I saw my red blood pouring out of the wound and covering my green shirt and the ground. Clone troopers entered and started firing at the droids, two men came out to Ahsoka, igniting their blue sabers, that was the last thing I saw as I fell backwards.

**Please review, tell me where I need to improve! Or where i am good! (BTW i know I suck at writing these so don't hold back.) PLEASE BE KIND AND REVIEW! Even a simple as it was good or bad!**

**RockingReezy out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So in this we get to see Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka, I wasn't certain how to describe them, so please tell me how I did!**

**Ok so I would like to thank swemanD47 for being my first actual reviewer, and for the nice review. And he is isn't he? lol**

**7thlifeofaaron: My second reviewer, thank you for the wonderful review, glad you like it! And I hope you enjoy this one :)**

I felt something soft under me, I bolted up, first thought in my head._ This isn't my cot. Where the hell am I? I have nothing soft._ I glanced around and no one was there. I moved my legs to the side and hissed out my breath in pain. I looked down to find the blaster wound on my side patched up. I lied back down and clicked my wrist.

"Umm… Hey Zero."

_"Reezy where the hell are you been? Why haven't you been answering me?_" Came the savage reply.

"Well, I might have run into some trouble." I said as my ears went down in shame.

_"Reezy! What did I tell you?!"_

"I know, I know. But you were far away, and I told one of the Jedi and she contacted help, and then I went to leave and," I paused and let out a sigh, "I got shot."

_"I'll be waiting for you to get out of there then._" He sighed then went off.

I sighed and turned over as the door opened. I bolted up again, and let out a hiss between the lines of, 'stay away' and 'ow.'

"Don't worry little one, we do not wish to hurt you." The first man said soothingly, he had red hair, and a beard, that seemed to be getting a little gray. The second man had brown hair and blue eyes, his right eye had a scratch over it, and lastly came Ahsoka.

"Where am I?" I asked cautiously.

"You are in the town, and if it weren't for these Jedi, you would be dead." The Mayor stormed in, muttering under his breath. "I wish you could have died." I let out a long hiss at him, he took a step back startled.

"Listen, I'll just go on my way." I said and moved my legs to the side.

"No." The red-beard man said and held out his hands as if to sign me to stop. "You need to wait for your wounds to heal."

"I'll be fine." I grunt and place my feet down, biting my lip at the pain before my hands grazed my lightsabers.

"Please stay here." Ahsoka said gazing at me pleadingly.

"No." I replied stubbornly and took a cautious step. I took another and almost fell, I nodded to myself, then looked at them. "I have to leave, don't you understand! If I stay here, this city will hate you and come for me."

"No they won't." Scar-face said.

"Trust me, they will. Just ask the _precious_ little mayor here." I said before reaching the door, I placed my hands on it and it slid up, my eyes widened in shock before I bolted down the hall.

"Hey wait!" I'm pretty sure that Red-beard said that. I heard them give chase as I burst out of that building. I paused to look around then darted off to the side.

"It's her! Blast her!" I heard a townsperson shout, blue blaster bullets coming at me.

"Keep going." Zero hissed and he landed beside me, igniting his lightsabers and blocking the shots.

"Thanks." I grunted and we ran into the bushes.

"Wait!" I flicked an ear and we stopped to catch our breaths.

"Just what happened?" Zero asked sternly.

"Blaster wound…. Right side…" I panted. He glanced down to see it, so we didn't notice that the Jedi caught up with us.

"Ya, that one is nasty." He wrinkled his nose. I looked up and saw Red-beard.

"Uh, Zero." I hissed softly.

"What?" He snapped.

"Um, we, uh, I think that we have company." I grabbed my sabers and ignited them, Zero did the same thing after he glanced up.

"We don't want to harm you." Red-beard said, putting his hands up, Scar-face had his lightsaber in hand, and Ahsoka had one of hers in hand.

"Ya, you sure look like it." Zero snorted, shifting his grip on his lightsaber.

"Anakin, Ahsoka, put those away." Red-beard commanded.

"Obi-Wan, they have theirs out." Anakin/Scar-face protested.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said again, glaring at him.

"Alright, alright." He said in defeat and clipped his lightsaber on his belt, Ahsoka followed suit. I lowered mine and put them out, Zero did so too, but we kept them in our hands.

"Thank you for taking care of my friend." Zero said as we backed up.

"Wait, we want to talk with you." Obi-Wan called us back.

"Then talk." Zero snapped. "We just want to know why you are helping these people?" Obi-Wan asked.

"And who are you?" Anakin added.

"We are just-" Zero paused to think. "We help them because…." He scratched his head.

"We like to fight?" I gave him.

"ya, I guess." He turned to me and glared. I just shrugged.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked again.

"That sir, is none of your business." Zero growled, we both paused, ears flicking in the air. He glanced at me.

"Um, what's going on?" Obi-Wan asked us.

"It's quieter than regular droids." I murmured to Zero.

"But still a little noisy." He added. "And there are droid steps."

"I can go look." I offered.

"No, not alone." He murmured. "Trust me, we will be right back." We turned and crept into the bushes, leaving them behind.

**So I hope that you enjoyed the 3rd chapter, and I hope I am improving! Please let me know in a review! And tell me who your favorite character is so far! **Then you will have to review... *evil grin*

**RockingReezy out! Peace!**

**PS Happy Halloween! I hope you all get lots of candy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this was a fun one to write, I mean I got a battle in it. I know i need to work on making it better, but I shall improve! I promise everybody that!**

**And I have to thank 7thlifeofaaron for answering my question last time and for actually REVIEWING!**

**Ahsoka POV**

"Well I hope they know what they are doing." Obi-Wan frowned and stroked his beard.

"If you ask me, we should follow them and see what they're up to." Anakin closed his hands into fists. "Instead of just standing here like lost puppies."

"Master, they are good, didn't you see the way they helped each other? And the girl, she warned me about the droids, without her the droids would have reached the town before we noticed." I cut in, placing my hands on my hips.

"We would have noticed." Anakin said, looking away from me, I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"If you two are quite done, what are we even going to do with these two?" Obi-Wan asked. "I mean they are pretty good with lightsabers."

"No, Obi-Wan, no." Anakin waved his hands in front of him for emphasis. "You heard the mayor. They'll just steal."

"Anakin, did you look at them? They are just kids, both under the age of Ahsoka here."

"That is true Master, they do look younger." I added as Anakin grunted and turned away.

**Back to Reezy...**

"This way." I hissed and headed towards them.

"Wait up." He hissed back. I peered out of the bushes to see more droids in the area. I glanced around and saw one of them was taller than the rest, and hunched over.

_Its a grandpa droid._ I snickered to Zero.

_Reezy, pay attention, he has lightsabers._ He hissed back.

"Now, where are those pesky little Jedi." *cough cough* "That have been destroying us." He finished.

"We don't exactly know sir. They, uh, disappear as soon as the town attacks." A droid answered.

"Well then lets make them come out." He said and walked away.

_Lets go back._ Zero said and we turned around and started to crawl back. I stepped on a twig and we both froze.

"Sir, there's something in those bushes." A droid pointed and Grandpa Droid came closer.

_Go! Go! Go!_ Zero shouted in my head.

_Don't have to tell me twice, or I guess thrice!_ We bolted away.

"Zero! Wait!" I hissed softly. He didn't hear me and kept going. My side ached and I turned towards the droid as he entered the small clearing I was in.

"So you must one of the Jedi." He coughed as I drew my lightsabers.

"I am not a Jedi." I hissed and he drew two of his lightsabers.

"Let us see." He ignited a blue one and a green one and charged. I twisted to the side and turned to block one of his lightsabers with both of mine.

"Leave me alone tin-head." I growled and broke away as he swung his other saber around. He came at me again and I dodged to the side. "I guess Grandpa Droid was the correct name for you, I mean," I ducked another of his blows and blocked the next, "you are so slow."

He chuckled. "Keep talking Jedi."

**Ahsoka POV**

"I wonder where those two are." Obi-Wan mused.

"You trust them to come back!" Anakin asked, surprised.

"Of course I do." He answered. Anakin opened his mouth to answer but then the one of the kids came in.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Where's your friend?" Anakin asked. He glanced around, his eyes wide with shock then he realized something.

"Oh shit. I forgot that she cant run as fast! There was a droid with his own lightsabers down there!" He said.

"Grievous." Anakin spat as the kid turned back he way he came. "Come on Ahsoka." We followed him.

**Back to Reezy land, lalalalala...**

We danced around the clearing, Grandpa missing each swing, I was getting tired. So many close calls.

_Damn you Zero. Ditching me._ I growled to myself as he swung again. I couldn't move out of the way in time so I blocked it with my lightsabers.

"I must admit Jedi, you are pretty good." He coughed.

"Ah, thank you Gramps." I hissed and pulled back as he swung his other lightsaber around. He came at me and swung, I blocked it with my sabers but he pushed and I fell back onto the ground.

"Jedi scum." He growled out before pulling me up a tossing me to the other side of the clearing. I dropped my lightsabers and rolled away. I coughed up blood, trying to get up. "Don't even try Jedi. It will go quicker." I saw him getting closer and lift his lightsaber. I quickly called one of his on his belt to my hand and used it to block his.

"I will not go down." I hissed and pushed him away, flipping myself up. I called one of my lightsabers to hand. He laughed and pulled out two more arms, grabbing his other lightsaber, along with mine. He brought all four down onto my two. I fell to my knees as he pressed down. Zero jumped out of the nearby bushes, along with the three Jedi.

I gathered my breath and shouted. "Over here!" They turned to look at me and Grandpa Droid took that chance to kick me away. He turned to face them as I lay there, blood falling from my lips, and my side where he kicked me, he must have reopened the wound. I let out a cough as I watched the four of them charge him.

**Ahsoka POV**

The girl was kicked away from him and lay on the ground not moving.

"Grievous." Anakin growled.

"General Kenobi, Young Skywalker." Grievous coughed. "And the little Padawan."

"Last time I checked Grievous, I managed to survive your attacks." I said.

"Enough talk." The kid said and charged Grievous, Anakin a half step behind. Me and Master Kenobi followed them as they charged.

"This is a battle for another time." He charged away and the kid put away his lightsabers and went over to his friend.

"Reezy!" He cried out.

"I'm fine." She coughed and attempted to pull herself up, but failed and fell back down, wincing in pain. "He reopened my blaster wound."

"Your lucky you didn't get hurt worse, that was Grievous you fought." Anakin said sternly.

"I think I like Grandpa Droid better." She said with a smile before coughing.

"Lets get you back to the town." Obi-Wan said.

"No!" They both said at the same time, eyes wide.

"They hate us, didn't you see that when she left!" The male said.

"We'll keep an eye out on you." I said as Anakin lifted the girl off the ground.

"Come on." Master Kenobi said and walked beside the boy.

**Now if you could review that would just make my day, and I'll try to get the next one up soon!**

**RockingReezy is out! And hoping for REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that its bad but I did enjoyed Reezy's short suffering in her nightmare, and now you shall know some of the story of why those two left. Well enjoy chapter 5! And thanks to my only two reviewers 7thlifeofaaron and swemanD47 for reviewing.**

**Reezy POV**

_It was dark, that's the first thing I realized. The second thing, was that it was cold. I shivered and looked down to find that i still had on my dark green shirt, it was stained blood red, my black loose pants had the same red blood on it._

_"Reezy!" I heard a cry._

_"Zero! Hold on! I'm coming!" I cried out and ran towards his voice._

_"Reezy!" It was getting fainter._

_"Hahaha. You cannot reach him in time, Jedi scum." Grievous came out of the shadows, four arms out, each with their own lightsaber. "You are a pathetic little weakling." *cough cough* "You'll never be able to save your little friend._

_"Oh I will save him." I hissed and leapt at him, both of my lightsabers in my hands, one the bright green, the other, a blood red color. My anger overwhelmed me as I attacked. I pushed him farther and farther back. I swung around my blood red saber and it cut of two of his hands. They disappeared._

_"Oh little child, is that the best you can do." A new voice cut in. I spun around to find a tall man with a white beard standing there with a blood red lightsaber._

_I growled in reply and charged him. He disappeared as I was about to cut him in half._

_"Reezy." Zero coughed and i turned to find him lying where Grievous was, both hands gone, blood spilling on the floor._

_"Zero!" I gasps and came towards him. His eyes widened in fright and he put up his stumps for hands in front of his face._

_"No, stay away from me! Haven't you already done enough damage!" He cried out, stopping me in my tracks._

_"What are you talking about? Your my best friend, i never hurt you." I said, confused._

_"No, you did this to me! You ruined my hands!"_

_"No! No! No!" I cried out, my lightsabers falling from my hands, my hands went to my face and ears to try to stop hearing his screams._

_"You did this little child." The white bearded man came again. "Now come with me, I can care for you." He reached out his hand._

_"No." I said, panting slightly. "You did this." I called my sabers to me and struck him, he used his blood red one to block it._

_"That's right, use your anger." He urged. I realized what was happening and hesitated for a second, the man took that time to ram his blood red lightsaber into my heart._

_"I'm sorry Zero, I didn't hurt you." I whimpered as I fell of the lightsaber and onto the ground. My own sabers rolled away and I was left in my own pool of blood, and the blood of my friend._

**Zero POV**

I held her hand as she sweated. She was having a nightmare. I thought that she was over them, at the beginning when we were on our own, she would have them almost every night. After we found those lightsabers, they went away. That or she just got better at hiding it. But now, she couldn't help but scream. She clenched my hand very tightly. I used my other hand to wipe her forehead.

"How is she?" Obi-Wan asked,coming up to me and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know, the only time she has had a nightmare as bad as this was when she was only two and a half." I sighed and ran my hand through the fur on my head. "As she grew up, she got only more and more tougher. She has never cried out like this."

"I'm sure that she'll be fine." He said and I looked up and say his eyes crinkle warmly, his smile one of compassion.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"From what you say, she should survive, she is very strong. I've been meaning to ask, how old are you two?"

"We have a three year age gap." I offered.

"So you don't know how old you are." The way he said it, it was more of a statement then question, but I still nodded.

"I found her when she was just two and I was five. Her parents had abandoned her, as had mine. I took care of her. After stealing food for us one time, I got caught and would have been killed if she hadn't pushed him away, I had scooped her up and ran into the forest with the town on my heels. I never realized how she pushed him until later."

"The force." Obi-Wan cut in.

"Yes, soon after we went to the forest I had found an abandoned...house." I say reluctantly, not wanting him to know. "I put her there and we have lived there ever since."

"No!" Reezy cried out, squeezing my hand tightly, I let out a soft hiss of pain before her hand left mine. Her breathing became faster and faster until she sat up quickly, sweating profusely.

"Reezy!"

**Reezy POV**

I sat up quickly, my face dripping with sweat.

"Reezy!" Zero came up on my side. "Are you alright?" I nodded quickly looking around, finding myself back in the medical center.

"I am glad to see that your feeling better." I turned to see Obi-Wan standing in the room.

"Are you sure your alright?" Zero asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Alright, then lets head home." He grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"Wait a minute, your not healthy enough to leave." Obi-Wan objected.

"We are going home." Zero hissed and helped me to the door. "If you need us, contact us through this." He tossed one of our wrist coms to him.

"Alright. At least let me help you to the woods." Zero nodded and Obi-Wan came to my other side as we left.

"That's right, get them out of here!" Someone shouted and others took up that chant.

"You really are disliked here." Obi-Wan said surprised.

"We told you." I meowed quietly. We moved through the crowd as they started to throw things at us. Zero pushed out is hand and the things stopped within a meter of us and dropped to the ground.

"You two are both very strong in the force." Obi-Wan commented. "I wonder why we never found out about you two."

"Are you kidding me!" Zero said loudly. "These people sent a plea for help a year ago, and you think you would have found us here!"

"Oh, we didn't know that that was from a year ago."

"We have been here for that year, protecting this town, we saved it for a whole year, and yet they still hate us. And they love the republic who came to their rescue a year after they needed it." Zero sneered as we neared the bushes.

"Let me help you back to your home." Obi-Wan turned to Zero.

"No, thank you for your help." Zero said and grabbed me under the legs, holding me like a kid and force jumping away.

**Yayz! This chapter done, onto the next! Please review and criticism is good.**

**RockingReezy out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we finally get to learn more of Reezy and Zero's past, not going to lie, I cried a little when I made it! Enjoy their story...**

"Rest already Reezy." Zero growled.

"But I don't wanna!" I replied.

"Just close your eyes, and close your yapper." He snapped without looking up from tinkering with some new invention.

"But my eyes don't wanna close, and I enjoy talking."

"Reezy," He sighed, a sure sign of defeat, "fine keep talking, but I'm not listening to you."

"Why you little-" I growl and then cut off. "What do you think of those Jedi?"

"What kind of question is that?" He turned around and stared at me.

"i don't know, I'm just curious." I shrugged. "I like Ahsoka, she was kind to me. Same with Obi-Wan, but the other one, Anakin, he scares me."

"They are all bad luck, Reese. Just remember that." He said before turning back to his new toys.

"Your just saying that, you don't really know that." I said, putting my hands behind my head.

"And you know them, I suppose?" He snorted in amusement.

"No, but I can tell. They are people who believe that their doing good."

"So, they _believe_ that they are doing good, that does not mean that they _are_ doing good."

"No, but they do do good." I said with a small giggle.

"Oh, grow up Reezy." Zero groaned. I heard him move some of his spare parts closer to him. "How can you be so certain of that?"

"Can't you feel it?" I asked, feeling puzzled. "In the force, they feel... Good."

He shrugged and kept working. I just laid there listening to him work in silence. My eyes started to flutter.

"Stop it." I whined and he turned to me in surprise.

"Stop what?"

"Stop making me fall asleep, with your, tinkering." I hissed.

"Well I guess that I won't stop them." He said with a sight grin and set back to work.

"I hate you."

"Awww, love ya, too." he said chuckling.

**Obi-Wan POV**

_Those two kids are very strange._ I thought to myself as I headed over to where Anakin should be with Ahsoka._ They know they don't belong here, yet they still fight to protect this town. If only they would let me help them._ I sighed. _But I don't believe that they want my help. They seem like good kids, Reezy did help us with the droids and warned us about it. Her friend, I believe she called him Zero, he was doing his best to help her. They are really close, I don't believe he told me their whole story though... I guess that should be expected, they don't know me after all._

I stopped outside a building, hearing someone shouting. _Oh Anakin, what have you gotten yourself into this time._ I shook my head and entered the building.

**Zero POV**

"You finally asleep, Reese?" I called back. Silence. I turned and found her lying on her left side, ears twitching, fast asleep. I purred in amusement and watched her sleep. She always looked so peaceful, so unlike the fun, energetic, lively teen she always was. She always acted tough, she was tough, don't get me wrong, but she wasn't always strong. I like to believe that she makes up for it now.

"I told ya that I'd keep her safe." I murmured to myself. "After they came, I promised, and here she is, safe, and sleepy." I hummed to myself as I kept working on a new com-link, Force knows when she will break hers.

_"Go to the Regula's house, if someone has attacked us, they might come for them next." My cat eared father said to my cat eared mom._

_"No, Zoro, don't do this, please!" She pleaded._

_"I am sorry, Sade. I must protect you. Now go, take Zero with you." Sade picked me up and fled, tears rushing down her face. I heard a scream and I sniffled as I heard my mother say his name._

_"Oh Zoro, Zoro, Zoro. My wonderful hero." She whimpered softly. She stopped at the front door of a small house and knocked._

_"Who's there?" A voice asked._

_"Its me, and Zero." My mother said, wiping her face. The door opened and another cat eared person stood there._

_"Sade!" She gasped. "What happened?" She asked as she guided me and my mother inside._

_"They... They attacked. They killed my Zoro." She cried. Setting me down and crying on her friends shoulders._

_"Oh, Sade, I am so sorry." She whispered as she hugged her friend. I walked off to find the youngest cat-eared person here. She was walking around in the next room with her father._

_"Oh, Zero. What brings you here?" He asked with a smile._

_"My mommy brought me here, daddy told her so." I said with a small sniffle._

_"Oh Zero, is your dad fine?" He asked me as he brought me into a hug._

_"He screamed, then mommy cried harder. Daddy told her that," I scrunched up my face to think. "I think he said that if they come here, they might go there." He sat back on his heels, his gray-furred face going slack._

_"Mary." He stood up, patted my head then headed over to my mom._

_"Wewo." Reezy cried and fell on me._

_"uff." I felt my breath get knocked out._

_"Watch this Wewo." She said, clambering off of me and she closed her eyes and held out her small hands. I watched her curiously, wondering what she was doing. I turned as I heard something move behind me. My eyes widened as I watched a play spoon float off the table._

_"Wow." I breathed as the spoon dropped._

_"I taught mywelf." She said proudly, her tongue hanging out a bit._

_"Charu, what are we going to do?" A lady wept in the other room._

_"Mommy is upset." Reezy said looking in that room._

_"Come on." I grabbed her hand and we walked into the room. My mother and Mary, Reezy's mother were holding onto each other as Charu sat with his head on his fist, thinking._

_"Daddy!" Reezy cried and rushed into his arms._

_"Hi Sweety." He said, picking her up and kissing her forehead._

_"What are we going to do?" Sade asked, coming over to pick me up._

_"We need to go into hiding." He said as someone banged on the door._

_"Open up!" A voice roared on the other side, encouraged by other voices. Charu and our mothers glanced swiftly at each other._

_"Take the kids, go out the back." Charu whispered, handing Reezy over to Mary._

_"No, Charu, you heard Sade's tail." She whimpered, taking her daughter and kissing her forehead._

_"Please, Mary, I need to protect my family." He said, kissing her and then grabbing a knife and heading for the door._

_"Come on." Sade whispered and they hurried out the back door and out into the alley._

_"What do you want?" Charu's voice boomed across the silent city._

_"You don't belong here." The first voice boomed out as I clutched my mothers cloak. "And I will make sure you leave, permanently."She drew up the hood and scurried off, Mary a half-step behind, her own hood up. Shouts rang out behind us and we heard the men scream before we heard Charu's final scream cut off abruptly. Mary choked back a sob as we fled._

_"They're not here!" Someone yelled behind us. I heard a door bang open and the same person shout. "Here! They're making a get away!" I heard feet slam down on the road behind us._

_"Zoro had a ship ready in case this happened." Sade said. "Its just this way." Mary was gasping for breath between running with Reezy in her arms and the sobs coming from her._

_"I know how to fly, I can fly it." Mary said as we approached the ship. We reached it and Sade put me down._

_"Now Zero, I need you to look after Mary and Reezy for me alright?" Sade looked me in the eyes and asked, I nodded._

_"Why mommy?"_

_"I am going to get them off of your track." She said then turned away and ran off. I felt Mary take my hand, I glanced up at her._

_"Come on Dear." She said and lead me onto the ship._

**Their story shall continue next time... On Glee! Lol JK had to make that joke. But seriously, this will continue next time. Hope you enjoyed this one, and I feel so bad.. I killed 3 of the parents! I am a monster! I'm sorry ZERO! You actually remember all of this! And I left a small cliffie for you guys, please don't get mad, maybe if I get 3 reviews on this chapter from three different people I will update faster.**

**RockingReezy out, until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**First off, I am feeling sad because my foster dog has finally been adopted, I know that thats good, but I miss him! He was super sweet... He is in a good home though, I only hope the other dogs from the foster place get adopted. You peoples should be happy I'm sad cause I want to make you happy with the next chapter. Ok so now you know some of their story, but there is more! I have some more here but its not all of it, so be warned! I shall bring it up again some other time(I think?).**

**I also would like to thank 7thlifeofaaron for once again being my ONLY reviewer, and making me feel like this story is good when no one else reviews, I only hope I can get good reviews to cheer me up...**

_Mary led us in and set down Reezy in one of the chairs. I hopped up in the chair with Reezy. She yawned and leaned up against me. I watched Mary through half-lidded eyes as she started up the ship._

_"Buckle up, Zero." She said and I turned and grabbed the buckle, strapping me and Reezy in. Mary took off, her eyes glistening with tears. I looked to see what she was looking at and saw a crowd reach a lone cloaked women. My own eyes watered as she fell._

_"Momma." I whispered. Mary glanced at me then our ship turned to the forest and started to move forward._

_"Come on, come on." She muttered. "Go faster." Suddenly the ship shuddered, leaning to the right. A red light and siren flashed. Reezy's eyes snapped open and she covered her ears. I spotted tears in her eyes moments before her screams joined with the siren. I glanced over at Mary, covering my own ears to find her struggling to keep the ship up, her ears down, eyes wide with fright. She swiftly turned to grab her buckle, before she could snap it in, me and Reezy got pulled forward, the only thing keeping us in place was the buckle._

_The last time I saw Mary was seeing her fly out the front windshield and out of the ship. I blacked out after that._

_I blinked open my eyes and felt someone squirming next to me. I turned to find Reezy awake and trying to get out._

_"Stop it, Reezy." I placed my hand on her shoulder and she glanced up at me tearfully. I reached my hand out to the buckle to find it jammed. I closed my eyes and concentrated on it. Slowly but surely it was unbuckling. Sweat started to bead on my forehead. All of a sudden it unclicked, I opened my eyes and saw Reezy with her small hand out. She opened her eyes and glanced at me with a smile. I gave a small smile in return, hopping down from the seat._

_I turned around and reached up to help her down, she grabbed me as I put her down. I forced her to let go and then grabbed her hand. We walked out of the ship and looked around. We were in the middle of the woods._

_"Momma?" Reezy asked gazing around. I shushed her and made her walk on. I found a nice shady tree and had her sit down._

_"Stay." I said before turning and walking away. I had to find Mary. I walked back to the ship, saw the broken windshield and followed the direction it was facing. I followed it and eventually found myself stepping in a pool. I glanced down to find that it wasn't clear like water, wasn't brown like muddied water, but it was red. Like blood red. I bit my lip and followed it to find the who the blood came from._

_I stopped, a small cry coming out of my lips as I gazed down at one of my own kind, drenched in blood, small pieces of glass sticking out of her body. I stumbled back and ran off to find Reezy. I paused, realizing that she shouldn't see me like this. I walked back to the tree after cleaning myself up a bit with leafs. I didn't see her._

_"Reezy?!" I cried out rushing to the tree. I heard a small giggle and looked up to find her sitting in the tree._

_"Wewo." She giggled again and turned around to climb down. I watched in surprise as she came down gently and carefully. She reached the bottom and leaped off the tree and to me. _

_"Uff." I say as she knocks the breath out of me and makes me fall. She giggled and I couldn't help but crack a smile at her antics._

_"I cwimb twee." She said happily._

_"Yes you did." I replied shoving her off and standing up, dusting myself off before helping her up. She glanced around as her stomach growled. She glanced down then back at me._

_"I hungry." She said simply._

_"Yes, well um." I paused and scratched my head like my father used to. "Come on, lets go get some food." I held out my hand and she took it. She skipped along side me as we headed towards town._

I jerked my head up, breathing hard. I quickly shook my head. _We are fine, we are both fine. _I glanced around and found that Reezy's bed was empty. I jumped up, knocking down the two boxes that I had used as a chair. I rushed to the door of the ship and found her just laying out in the sun. I let out a big sigh of relief and walked over to her.

**Reezy POV**

He never knew that I had followed him, that I remembered it. I followed him to find my mother dead on the ground. He doesn't know that he screams out with his own nightmares. As I heard him screaming, I had gotten up and moved outside to enjoy the sun. I always felt better in the sun.

I didn't fall asleep, I was just lying out there, with my eyes closed, just soaking up the sun. I heard him jump up, the boxes were a big giveaway. I heard him let out a sigh as he walked closer.

"Why did you leave?" He asked as he blocked my sun. I opened one eye.

"I wanted the sun." I answered. He glared at me unbelievingly.

"_Are you there?"_ Obi-Wan voice crackled through Zero's wrist.

"Ya, whats up?" Zero asked putting his wrist close to his mouth.

_"We are having some trouble holding the town, we could use some help."_ Zero glanced swiftly at me before answering.

"I'll come. Zero out." He said quickly before I could voice my opinion.

"Zero, I'm coming too." I said, standing up quickly.

"No your not." He said without turning around.

"Yes I am, Just think of me as your eye in the sky." I smirked.

"So you will stay out of the battle?" He asked after a pause.

"If the battle stays away from me then yes." I answered, knowing that I had just won.

"Alright, come on." He said before charging off. I grinned before following him off.

_Stay on the sidelines my ass._ I thought.

**So there you go, off into another battle we go. Why do they help these townspeople? I literally don't know so if you could give me some good reasons in reviews that would just be awesome! Thanks for reading this chapter, I'll post again sometime soon, I hope...**

**RockingReezy out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I guess there was some more to share about their past... Well here you people are, and Thanks to my new reviewer 5851- and she does seem to get into trouble a lot, and who knows if they will? (evil grin). And another thanks to my long-term reviewer 7thlifeofaaron who apparently wanted to cry, lol**

**Well here is the eighth chapter and I hope you will enjoy it, there is more little Reezy and little Zero!**

I followed Zero as he headed to the front of the town. He reached the edge of the trees, ears perked.

_"Now would be a very good time, we're surrounded."_ Obi-Wan murmured and Zero hissed and beckoned me to follow. I glanced down to see what he said was true. I also noticed that a droid was holding their lightsabers.

"Distract them for me, will ya?" Zero asked and I nodded. I closed my eyes and lifted my hand, imagining their lightsabers coming to me.

"Sir, the lightsabers!" A droid shouted as they reached me. I opened my eyes and nodded to Zero. He leaped out of the bushes, lightsabers lit, I force pushed the droids nearest to me down before flinging the lightsabers back to their owners. I grabbed mine and ran through the droids, striking left and right as the Jedi lighted their own lightsabers.

I struck down another one before the droids started firing. I dodged a few shots before slinging them back at their owners. More droids fell dead. I jumped over their heads and cut them down, backing up into Zero.

"Fling it." I hissed and he nodded, throwing his lightsabers up in the air, the droids stopped firing to gaze at it as I jumped and Zero grabbed my legs and swung me around.

"What the-" A droid said as Zero flung me threw the droids, crushing them with my lightsabers as I went through them. I flipped and landed on my feet, cutting down another droid. Soon there were no more. I turned and saw Zero beckon me. I put away my sabers and ran after him.

_"Wait at the edge of the trees, I want to talk to you."_ Obi-Wan whispered through our wrist comms. I reached the trees and jumped up into one to wait. I saw Zero in the tree next to mine. I gripped the branch with my legs and hung upside-down. I heard them coming through the bushes before I saw them.

"How do you know they will be here?" Anakin asked.

"I trust them." Obi-Wan answered, holding his hands behind his back.

"Look, they're not here." Anakin pressed.

"We are here, what did you want to talk to us about?" I snorted as they looked up and saw me. I swung back and forth before dropping off the branch and doing a flip and landing on my feet.

Anakin jumped back a step at my landing.

"That one was an eight." Zero said, jumping off his tree.

"What? But I actually landed that time." I pouted.

"Only one flip, you could have done more." He replied walking up next to me and crossing his arms.

"Ahem." Obi-Wan cleared his throat and glanced at us. "If you are quite finished..."

"Ya, sorry." I said. "Why'd you call us here?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you are alright." He said casually.

"Whats the real reason?" Zero asked, raising a small eyebrow.

Obi-Wan sighed. "We would like to know the real reason these people hate you." Zero stood straight, eyes filled with shock, his body stiff.

"Why?" I snapped at him.

"When we leave, they will come out for you and we just want to know the reason why, we could help you."

"No you can't!" I shout at them. "We never did anything, it was thanks to them we were kicked out! Their fault we had to steal! Their fault that we were alone all our lives. Come on Zero." I snarled and grabbed his arm and ran off. Zero's feet soon caught up with him and he was zooming beside me before we reached our home. Zero stopped suddenly and I got swung around to face him.

"You remember?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Of course I do, its not the sort of thing you forget. A mother lying in her own pool of blood, the final scream of a father." My voice trailed off. "I followed you through the trees, you never heard me. You never could." I said with a slight smile.

"I always thought..." He trailed off.

"Ya, I never had nightmares, I woke you up because you would be screaming and that would make me upset."

"All these years I was trying to protect you from that, and you never needed it." He laughed and let go of my arm.

"Zero." I asked quietly as he stopped his laughter and looked at me. "Why did they kick us out? All I remember is you told dad something and then we were running and being chased."

"I don't really know. I think it was because we were different." He sighed. "I wish I knew."

"Come on, lets get some rest." I murmured and we went over to the ship. I laid him down and covered him up before sneaking off the ship.

**Ahsoka POV**

"I did not expect them to act like that." Obi-Wan said.

"What? They live in the woods, without contact with anyone else, and you expect them to be ok with that question!" Anakin exploded.

"Anakin, the boy, Zero, told me some of their story, but his story does not add up with theirs." Obi-Wan pointed to the town. "I would like to know their whole story."

"I could tell you it, but I don't believe that you'll believe me." I glanced up to see Reezy sitting up in a tree, leaning against the trunk with her eyes closed.

"Alright, can you come down to tell it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What , do you take me for a fool? For all I know you'll be just like them, and I will end up just like my parents." She said.

"You'd best start from the beginning." Obi-Wan told her.

"I was just two at the time, and Zero was five when it happened..."

**_Reezy POV_**

_Zero was taking me to the town to go find us some food. I had just seen my mother dead, and Zero was disgusted but he would find food for us. I followed him to town where he put up my hood and his hood. He had me walk next to him and hold his hand._

_"Reezy, can you bring that apple here?" He asked me, pointing to an apple stand. I nodded and closed my eyes, thinking of the yummy looking apple. I thought of it coming to my hands. I opened my eyes and there it was. I smiled in delight and turned to find that Zero had grabbed one too. He grabbed my hand again and rushed me out of the town as the apple stand owner yelled at us._

_We ran back to the small ship and Zero brought me inside. He pulled down a cot and set me on it. He sat down next to me as I started to munch on my apple._

_"Yummy." I stated and glanced at him. "Wewo eat too." I said pointing at his apple._

_"Ya, I-I'll eat too." He said, looking a little green, but he took a small bit of the apple and chewed before giving me a thumbs up. I could tell he didn't want to eat. I took another bite of apple and chewed it throughly before taking another._

_After that I settled down against him and fell asleep. We were both plagued by nightmares that night._

_We settled into a routine after that, wake up, go to town and steal an apple for breakfast then head back to the ship to eat before heading out to explore some more of our new home, then head back to town and steal something else to eat for lunch, then go and take a quick nap before playing around the ship, then go back to town to steal something for dinner then head back home._

_One day when we were exploring we came across a temple, I took a look at it and ran to it. Zero ran after me and stopped me right before I stepped onto the first step. I glanced up at him, my mouth starting to quiver._

_"Reezy, no. We aren't going in there." He told me and my lip quivered more as a plan formulated in my head. I threw back my head, eyes closed and bawled, sticking out my little hands. I imagined him floating up the stairs to the top. I smiled a little as I heard him shout._

_"Reezy! What are you doing? Put me down! Reezy!" Finally he stopped shouting and I opened my eyes to find him at the top glaring down at me. I giggled and soon found myself floating above the stairs. I watched with interest as he brought me closer to him._

_"Reezy, you were bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad." He told me as he set me down, shaking his finger in my face. I looked around and found something shiny nearby. I ran to it and picked it up. It lit up, a blue glow coming out of one side before Zero snatched it from me. I glared at him as he inspected it, waving it around cautiously, I took that moment to enter the temple. It was very big, and very dark. My leg soon bumped into some new thing, I picked it up and a green glow came out of it. I smiled and turned it off, placing it in my coat before skipping out._

**Well there is more little Zero and Reezy for you people, I can't help but imagine them, a kid caring for a younger kid. But wait theres more! At the next chapter. So hang in there people! I shall update as soon as I can! May the force be with you and any other thing you want...**

**RockingReezy out!**

**PS I LOVE REVIEWS, they make me feel happy that people have read and liked it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so we have some more Mayor in ****this, he even gets some of his own POV. So we get into his head a bit. Have fun reading and REVIEW**

_"This is cool!" Zero squealed as he played with his new toy._

_"Zewo, I tired," I said, yawning._

_"Aw, come on Reese, I'm having fun. Just go over there and lie down," he said without bothering to stop playing. I sighed and went next to the entrance to the temple and plopped down with a small frown on my face. I crossed my arms and watched him._

_Time passed and I finally stood up and went to the steps and started going down. I was on one when it fell from beneath me and I fell on my back and slid down the staircase. I let out a shriek as I tumbled down. I reached the bottom and went on my knees as Zero came next to me._

_"Reezy! Are you ok?" He asked, helping me up._

_"I wanna go home." I sniffled and he nodded and walked me back home._

* * *

"So that's how we got our sabers. It wasn't til a year later he discovered I had one. After that we trained nearly daily." I smiled at the thought.

"You two were always close, weren't you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, there wasn't much choice in that town. Zero was the only one who would come visit me."

"Your story is very different from the Mayor's." Anakin put in.

"Of course it is," I hissed, my eyes opening and turning to glare at them. "He wants to put everyone against us, he hates us for some reason."

"Well, I am glad you told us the story, but why do you protect them then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We don't really know, maybe its because if they're gone we wouldn't survive. We can't just leave them to die anyway. They might have done it to us but that doesn't mean they deserve it." I sighed before leaning back against the trunk.

"Can you please come down?" Ahsoka asked me.

"No, I need to head back to Zero. He doesn't know I left and he would kill me if he knew I told you."

"Why is that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He cares for me, like a big brother. He doesn't trust others because of what happened." I shrugged before standing on the branch.

"Well, I could definitely see that. Listen I would like to see how well you two are in fighting. Can you both come here sometime?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I could always just show you," I said before jumping down and landing in front of them. "Zero would never do it."

"Alright, I would like to see how you do against Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said and Ahsoka stepped forward with a small smile. I nodded and grabbed one of my lightsabers as she grabbed one. She held it different then I have ever seen. It was facing the wrong way. I blinked in surprise before charging her. I brought my saber down in a sideways chop which she blocked easily before darting to the side and putting out her own attack. I swiftly moved and blocked it before jumping back.

"This is fun." I said with a smile as she followed me and attacked again. I spun away and called my second saber to hand and swung them both to her. She brought up her second saber to block. It was smaller than her first but still effective. We broke apart and charged each other, as we got close I jumped over her and landed behind her launching an attack on her back. She backflipped out of range and stood there in defense.

She charged me after she realized that I wasn't going to go to her. She brought her sabers down together in a front attack, I sidestepped and used my hand to disarm her of her small saber. She spun quickly as I locked our lightsabers and twirled them, making her lose it. I went down and spun, knocking her legs out from under her before putting my lightsabers near her head.

I put them away and held out my hand. "Nice try," I told her as she took it and got up.

"I thought I had you a few times," she said.

"So did I," I said then turned. "I have to go." I jumped back up into the tree and ran off over the branches, the ground whirring below me.

**Ahsoka POV**

"She is really good, I am glad she didn't cut off my hand when she disarmed me," I said with a small laugh.

"You could have beaten her," Anakin said.

"I could have, Master, except she was better," I told him.

"Did you at least put the tracker on her?" he asked.

"Yes I did, she never noticed."

"I didn't want you to do that," Obi-Wan sighed. "It will make us seem worse if either of them find it."

"You worry too much, Master," Anakin told him.

"You worry too little, Anakin," he shot back at him, stroking his beard.

"Come on let's head back to the town, they will start wondering what happened to us."

**Mayor POV**

_Those kids, they are stealing the Jedi from us. If the Jedi befriend them, then they will have to stay. I can't let that happen. Those kids, they have done many crimes and I shall bring them to justice. Where are those Jedi?! They need to know about them._ I walked out of my office to see them coming into town, talking with one of their clones.

"Ah, Master Jedi. Where have you been?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Just off in the woods making sure those droids weren't sticking around," he answered smoothly.

"Oh that is good, I am glad that you haven't been bothered by those pests," I said, scrunching up my face and waving my hand as if shooing off a bug.

"I don't believe they are all that bad," the young togruta female said, crossing her arms over her chest. I swallowed down my dislike for her to answer kindly.

"You have not been here long child. You have not seen the destruction they can cause."

"They haven't caused harm to anyone but those droids, though," Obi-Wan mentioned.

"Oh, no, no, no. That was just a show for you. They have never done anything like that," I said shaking my head.

"Sir, I am sure they would be better if you would just talk with them," the Togruta girl said.

"Darling, they would just as easily kill me while I am there," I told her gently before ushering them inside to plan for the next attack.

**Reezy POV**

_That bastard is planning something... _I thought to myself as I watched him usher them inside._ But what? Why didn't they notice the way he reacted to Ahsoka? He obviously showed his dislike to anything different than him._ I shook my head before bounding off back home. _I'll come back tonight, I need to keep an eye on him._ I decided as I reached our ship.

**Ohhh, what is that mayor planning? What is he going to do? Oo Fine out next time, in the meantime... REVIEW!**

**RockingReezy out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This one was way to much fun to write, and you are going to hate me at the end of it... So review and tell me how it is! :) Oh and thanks to 7thlifeofaaron (again) for reviewing and swemanD47- btw LOL! Read on my faithful readers!**

**Later, at night... With Reezy...**

I hopped through the trees to get to the town as fast as I could. The sun was going down and it was getting dark fast. I finally reached the town and crouched on a branch to watch the town.

_"Are you sure somethings up?"_ Zero asked.

"Yes, if you heard him, and saw him you would know to. He's going to do something and blame us. Keep your eyes open." I hissed through our wrist comm. I watched the town. It was nearing light when I saw a cloaked man move through the town.

_"I see him."_ He hissed. I followed him and noticed him carrying something.

"He has something, I can't tell what it is. Its not super small but still small." I told him. "Like the size of a...kid." I finished my eyes wide as I realized what he was going to do.

_"What? Reezy what?"_

"We need to cut him off, we need to cut him off now." I whispered hoarsely. "He's going to kill that kid." I heard him gasp as I started to run through the trees to stop him. I hurried as he hurried and he reached the edge of the town and set down the kid. I saw a glint of metal in his hand. I reached out my hand and imagined the kid moving closer to the trees.

I opened my eyes to find that the mayor was holding him. I ran faster and caught up to him just as he was about to stab. I brought out my saber and cut the knife out, without hurting the man. I lifted my boot and kicked him in the stomach away.

"Help!" He shrieked. "Help! They have stolen a child!" He gave me an evil grin before grabbing out a blaster and firing. I twirled my saber and made sure that the shots wouldn't hit him.

"No! Stop! I'm not doing anything!" I yelled.

"No one cares! You should have died long ago with your parents." He snarled as Zero jumped down besides me. The kid was now crying as more of the parents came with blasters.

"We need to get out of here." Zero hissed.

"But if we move, he'll get shot." I hissed back at him.

"But we can't keep this up." He hissed.

"Cover me." I told him and he stepped in front of me. I put my saber away and picked up the child. "Lets go." I ran off with Zero on my tail. I saw Anakin standing there watching us. After we put distance between us, I turned to the town and placed the kid by the edge.

"Obi-Wan. Come in Obi-Wan." Zero called him.

_"Zero, what is going on?"_ He asked.

"Listen I am sending you some coordinates, there is a child there, you need to bring it back to town. They believe we took it, and would have believed that we killed it if we weren't there." He said, pushing buttons on the the wrist-comm.

_"I got it. I'll be there soon."_ He cut out and we climbed some trees to watch the child. True to his word, Obi-Wan came into the clearing and scooped up the child and glanced around.

"We didn't hurt him, the knife, it glanced him. The mayor, he was framing us." I said, my voice shaking, Obi-Wan glanced up and saw me. "Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine. Now what happened?" He asked.

"He hates us, he hates Ahsoka too. Keep an eye on her. Don't let him get her alone." I told him before jumping off. Leaving him with the kid.

**Obi-Wan POV**

_What? Could she be more specific? From what she said I know they didn't do it. The look on her face, sheer terror, as she asked about the child._

"I wanna go home." The child whimpered in my arms as I walked into the town.

"Hush little one, its fine. I shall take you home. Which house is yours?" I asked him as he pointed down the street. "Ok." I walked him to his house before knocking and setting him down. The door flew open and a woman stood there.

"Jeremy!" She cried out scooping up her child and holding him close. "Thank you Master Jedi. You saved my son from those monsters." She said before closing the door in my face.

_Well, I best find Anakin to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid._

"Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka came running up the street to reach me.

"What is it Ahsoka?" I asked her gently.

"Anakin, he, he took the tracking device, I think he is going to go find them." She told me, out of breath.

"I knew he was going to do something stupid, we have to warn them." I pressed a button on my comm link. "Zero? Reezy? Either of you there?"

_"What is it?"_ Zero sighed.

_"Zero, don't be rude."_ Reezy's voice entered.

"Listen, Ahsoka placed a tracking device on you Reezy." I started.

_"Wait. What?"_ Reezy asked.

"Not now, Anakin is on his way to find you." Ahsoka cut in.

_"Don't worry, he can't find me."_ Reezy told us.

_"Reezy, where are you, if he does find you-"_ Zero started.

_"I'll be fine, I'll head for the Temple, I know that place like the back of my hand, you can bring the other two."_ She said before cutting off.

_"Reezy!"_ Zero shouted before grumbling. _"Fine, listen meet me at the northern side of the village, I'll get there as soon as I can."_ Zero cut off. I glanced at Ahsoka and we walked to the north side.

**Reezy POV**

I cut out and made my way to the temple. I could now hear him following me.

_Thats why they wanted the practice fight. God Reezy, your so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid._ I chastised myself as I jumped down and ran through the open ground to the temple. I leapt onto the steps and made my way up. I reached the top just as the whole thing just went into a slope. I glanced down to find Anakin there. On his butt. I cracked a small smile.

"You think this is funny?!" He shouted at me, his face reddening a little from anger.

"Well sorta, I haven't done that since I was two." I said as he stood up and prepared to jump up. I saw the danger and ran into the temple, using the walls to avoid the traps. I sat at the edge of it and waited. Soon he charged in and when he saw me sitting there he took out his blue lightsaber. He ran forward, stepping on a triggered step and saws dangled down, BIG saws he barely managed to get through those before he stepped on the next trigger, flames burst out of the walls and he jumped over them, barely making it.

"Um, you guys getting here soon?" I asked as a sweat picked up on my forehead, he had one more trap. I jumped up and fled down the hall, into unknown territory...

**Zero POV**

_"Um, you guys getting here soon?"_ Her voice was shaky, it always got shaky when she was scared or unsure.

"Come on, hurry up." I called behind me as Obi-Wan struggled to keep up with my pace.

"How far is this temple?" He panted.

"Not that far now." I replied before picking up the pace again.

**Reezy POV**

He got through the last trap set and was now following me deeper in. My heartbeat quickened as I realized that I couldn't shake him. I let out a breath as I realized that I would have to face him. I heard him come in deeper, he was coming down the left side, the side I was at. I grabbed one of my lightsabers and got it ready to defend. He came around the corner and saw me.

"No more running." He spat.

"i wasn't running." I replied innocently. "I was moving...quickly?" I gave him with a shrug.

"You will pay for tormenting that town."

"I didn't do anything, I saved that kid! The mayor was going to kill him and then put the blame to us!" I shouted at him as he charged.

"He's in charge of the town, why would he do that?" He pressed his lightsaber forward and I ignited mine and used it to block his.

"I don't know, but what would I gain by killing him?" I asked him as I spun away from the kick he had aimed at my knee.

"Payback." He answered charging again, he gave side chop, then the other side chop, up chop, and then left chop again. My lightsaber was twirling around barely stopping his attacks.

_Come on Zero._ I thought as I called my second saber to hand. He whacked at me again and I blocked with both my sabers. He shoved and I stumbled back, slipping on another lightsaber. I fell on my back and got my sabers up in time to block his lightsaber from entering my heart. My eyes were wide with fright. My ears back, sweat glistening my fur, as the lightsaber was edging ever nearer to my heart.

**See now you hate me, its a cliffie... You like how I ended it? Or did you not? Will her help come in time? Or will they be too late? REVIEW! Oh and by the way people, over 400 people have viewed this story and only 3 people out of that have reviewed. It makes me sad... :'(**

**RockingReezy out!**

**P.S. To my three reviewers and anyone else who decides to review Happy Thanksgiving! (I guess even the ones who hurt my feelings can have a Happy Thanksgiving)**


	11. Chapter 11

**TOO MANY FIGHTING SCENES! GAHHHHH! Ok so heres the next chapter, no cliffie today. So I will not bother you, without further ado, Chapter 11!**

**Reezy POV**

His lightsaber was edging closer and closer to my heart. I glanced around wildly for something, anything to help me. Thats when I noticed his foot placement. I promised myself I would laugh about it later before I swung my legs around behind his and pulled his down, making him fall back. I was up in a flash, ready to go again. He flipped himself up, his face contorted in rage. My ragged breathing was the only sound in the temple.

"Thought you had me there didn't you?" I asked him.

"You got lucky." He growled before charging me again, I twisted to the side as he charged right through where I was, no way would I have been able to block that. He turned and came at me again. I blocked his swift attacks, he caught our two sabers together before twisting and hitting my saber away.

"Hey! Thats my move." I said with a frown.

"Too bad." He said before pressing me with his other saber. We moved through the temple, him on the offensive, me the defensive.

_Zero! Where the hell are you!_ I thought. He finally managed to lock our sabers again. I quickly recalled what I had slipped on and called it to me. I ignited the silver saber and thrust. He jumped back, barely avoiding the attack.

"Reezy!" I heard Zero's voice come from down the hall. I let out a sigh of relief, lowering my guard slightly. I barely got away when he attacked. He managed to hit my arm. My eyes widened further as I felt the sticky wetness of my blood on my arm, The silver saber dropped from my hand and un-ignited itself to slip away into the shadows. He kept on the attack, I blocked him once and twirled to the right before turning and fleeing down the temple. I heard his loud footsteps following me. I felt the floor give way in front of me and I jumped over it before jumping higher to get over the heated flames.

I quickly moved left to right to get through the saws, spinning and moving as fast as I dared to get through. I got through and ran to the stairs to find them still down. I paused for a second and in that second Anakin tackled me and sent us tumbling down the steep slope. I felt my blood leak onto the stairs, felt my wound tear more, and I felt more blood flow out.

"Anakin! What are you doing?" I heard Obi-Wan cry out.

"Master! Stop this!" Ahsoka's voice.

"Reezy!" Zero. Anakin and I tumbled all the way to the bottom where I flew away from him. I felt someone kneel beside me, a gasp.

"Its so deep!" Definitely Ahsoka's voice.

"We need to get her help!" Zero's voice.

"Anakin! Calm down." Obi-Wan.

"But she stole that kid!" Anakin.

"No she didn't Anakin, it was a lie!" Obi-Wan again. Last thing I heard.

**Zero POV**

"No she didn't Anakin, it was a lie!" Obi-Wan shouted back at Anakin.

"Reezy!" I realized that she was barely breathing, her breaths getting shallower, her eyes closed. Obi-Wan glanced over.

"We have to bring her back to the med-bay." He said coming over and picking her up.

"Wait." I told him and ripped off some of my shirt and wrapped it around the wound. "Now hurry!" He started jogging to get to town. I followed right next to him. Ahsoka and Anakin traveled next to each other.

"Master, it was a setup." Ahsoka was trying to explain that to him.

"Why would the mayor do that?" Anakin was very doubtful.

"Listen, he hates us, and he dislikes Ahsoka, because we're different. He wants us all gone, only humans left." I turned and snapped.

"It is true Master, the way he looks at me..." Ahsoka trailed off shaking her head.

"Except, I know Ahsoka, she would never do that, you I am not sure of." He told me.

"Be unsure of me all you want, I just want to save my friend and go home. We are _done_ helping that town." I told him.

* * *

_You had to go off on your own, didn't you?_ I thought as I watched Reezy sleep, I wouldn't say peacefully but not horribly either.

"How is she?" Ahsoka asked entering the room.

"Same as before." I sighed, running a hand through the fur piled on my head.

"Its not your fault." She said and I glanced quickly at her.

"How did you-never mind."

"My master, he would think the same if I was hurt, he would blame himself." She told me and I nodded. "She had told us your story, she didn't want you to know, but...we know."

"And you think that we're bad because we stole from the town, right?"

"No, you did what you had to, to save a kid, and now you are repaying the town by saving it. In fact, you have over payed them by far." I looked up at her to find her smiling. I let a small smile show. "I'm really sorry about your parents, that must have been horrible."

"It was, imagine it happening when your only five years old." I snorted. "And add a two-year old into the mix."

"I don't think that I would have been able to do that."

"Nobody should be able to." I replied before glancing at Reezy's sleeping body.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." She told me, putting her hand on my shoulder before standing up and walking out of the room. I grabbed Reezy's hand and held it as she slept. I must have allen asleep in that chair, it was super comfy.

**Reezy POV**

_"Little Reezy." Whoever said that made it sound like a curse. "Stuck again with me?" I saw the man with the white beard in the shadows._

_"Get away from me." I hissed, reaching for one of my sabers. I glanced down in surprise, they weren't there._

_"Missing something?" He grinned, holding up two lightsabers._

_"Give them back." I growled crouching down, ready for a fight._

_"Oh, I do not plan on fighting you, you could keep up with Anakin, now that is impressive for one as young as you." He said before tossing my sabers to me. I jumped in the air, grabbing them before flipping and landing on my feet. I looked around and saw he left._

_I ignited my lightsabers and walked slowly around, lightsabers at the ready, slightly crouched to hide._

_"Ah, the little Jedi is here." Grievous came out of the shadows, his lightsabers at the ready._

_"Well if it isn't the Grandpa droid." I shot back at him._

_"Anakin is easy, but I am not." *cough cough* "And you shall find that out." He jumped and landed in front of me swinging his lightsabers both ways to hit me. I put one lightsaber on each side and caught them before using them to backflip out of range. He came forward at me again, two of his lightsabers twirling while the other two were pulled back to strike. I pushed one of my lightsabers into the middle of his spinning sabers and used it to twirl me around him and cut off one of his hands._

_"Sure your still easy." I taunted him._

_"You are cocky little Jedi." He said coming at me again in a series of vicious attacks. I blocked each one. He was not trying._

_"Why ain't ya trying Gramps?" He just laughed and pushed harder, knocking me down. I rolled away as his lightsabers came down where I was._

_"Stay still Jedi, and face your fate," He yelled out *cough cough*. He came at me again, using all three of his arms. I blocked, jumped, and moved side to side to dodge. Sweat beading on my fur, plastering it to my face. I shook my head after he hit me with the handle of one of his sabers._

**Zero POV**

She cried out in her sleep, her hand clenching mine, sweat beading on her forehead. Whatever she was doing, it was not being kind to her.

_Come on Reezy, fight it, your strong you've got it._ I thought to her. Her hand clenched mine harder, her face full of sweat. Her mouth pressed thin, stopping any scream...

_**Reezy POV**_

_I got back up as he came at me. I pressed my sabers in an X, stopping his frontal attack. One of his arms detached from the group and swiped at my arm before I could react. I backed up, crying out in pain. My lightsaber falling from my grasp. _

_"Hahaha, give up little Jedi," he laughed at me._

_"Come on Reezy, fight it, your strong you've got it," Zero's voice filtered into my head._

_"No, I will not," I got my hand on my lightsaber and held it in front of me, my sweat filling my face._

_"Still fighting," *cough cough* "give up already Jedi." I charged him and leaped up, spinning and coming down in an attack, he blocked it and I twirled around him, attacking him again and again. I cut off another of his hands, hand and his lightsaber fell on the ground. I twirled again and he blocked it. I jumped over him and swung behind me, making contact with his robo-heart._

_"I will always fight." I hissed as he fell._

_"Well done." The white-bearded man came out to congratulate me. I hissed and turned to face him. "Go on back to your friends, we shall meet in person soon," he melted away as I fell through the ground and into the darkness..._

**So hope you liked it, we have had another dream of Reezy's. Do you know who the white-bearded man is? I hope you do cause I don't know how else to describe him other than he created Grievous and he is Grievous's Master and he has a white beard. Well please review and tell me if you know who the white bearded man is.**

**RockingReezy out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys never answered my question. I was hoping someone would, anyway, you shall all know who it is after this chapter. Wait a minute... This chapter doesn't really have a fight! Yes, FINALLY! Anywho, I have actually added a little Zeroka. Zero x Ahsoka. I didn't mean to! But it seemed to fit! So we have some Zeroka in this so enjoy it! Don't like it, don't read it.**

**Zero POV**

Her hand was squeezing the life out of my hand. I bit my lip to stop from hissing at her. She let out a small yelp of pain as her wound bled a little, soaking the cloth sheet put around it. She twisted back and forth before finally settling down and dropping my hand. I was alarmed at first but then I noticed her breathing was getting easier.

I let out a sigh of relief as the door opened again and I turned to see Ahsoka enter, holding two sabers.

"I found them." She said cheerily and handed them to me.

"Thanks, and I'm sure Reezy will thank you too." I told her holding her two sabers, I placed them on my belt for safekeeping.

"How is she doing?"

"A bit better, she's done killing my hand, and her fever has gone away." I told her with a smile.

"So she is doing better. I told you." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ya, you did. But I will be much more happier when she wakes up." I said turning my attention back to Reezy.

"If you need anything just call," she said before walking out. I turned as the door closed and almost jumped out of my skin as Reezy spoke.

"She likes you, you know," I turned to her to find herself propping herself up on her right elbow.

"No she doesn't," I replied feeling a little off.

"You like her too," she said with a smile, feeling my fur go warm I glanced away.

"Don't you ever scare me like that! You had me so scared you were going to die!" I told her, wagging my finger in her face.

"Aw, I was fine!" She complained and made as if to bite my finger, I pulled back quickly.

"No! You almost died."

"Well, ya I guess so," she said lying back down.

"What happened while you were asleep?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly.

"Ya right," I rolled my eyes, "if it was nothing then why does my hand feel dead?"

She visibly winced. "Ok, ok you caught me. I was just having another nightmare."

"About what?" I pressed and she glared at me.

"That is none of your business," she hissed.

"I think it is."

"Well I'm not going to tell ya," she said turning away.

"Well I'm not leaving until you tell me," I said crossing my arms.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Before I knew it the door opened and I floated out.

"Hey! Reezy!" I shouted at her as she put me down and shut the door. "You little sneak," I muttered and started to work on the door.

**Reezy POV**

I chuckled to myself, he fell for the classic, I give in pose. He should have known I wouldn't tell him, at least I get a few moments of peace before he comes back.

"Reezy! Open the damn door!" He shouted.

"No thanks!" I shouted back as I heard him start to work on the door, muttering to himself.

_Who is that man? Why is he coming to me? Why does he bring Grievous?_ I snarled as I thought about my dream. _Grievous, I beat him, but in reality, I didn't. I didn't beat Anakin either... Zero wouldn't understand this, I don't understand it, but I will find out what it means._ I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked at my left arm, the cloth was covering the spot that Anakin had cut me. The exact same spot that Grievous attacked in the dream.

The door popped open and Zero came in, I swear I could see steam rising from his head, followed by Ahsoka. I gave her a small smile then turned to Zero.

"Hey. Finally get back in?" I asked innocently, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Reezy..." He said taking a few breaths to calm himself down. "Don't ever...do...that...again." He finally spat out.

"Oh come, on last time I did it, we found lightsabers," _And this time you found Ahsoka._ I told him in his head, he grew more angry and turned and stalked off. My smug look following him.

"You two have a...nice relationship?" Ahsoka said, but it sounded like a question.

"Oh please, we joke around all the time, its what siblings would do," I shrugged, I could see her relax a little.

_Yep she likes you._ I thought at Zero.

_I hate you._ His voice answered in reply.

"You know, you and Obi-Wan are the first people to actually believe me and Zero, its kind of nice," I said, leaning against the wall, my legs dangling down. "I know Zero likes it."

I noticed her blush. "Well you two have never had people who cared about both sides of the story."

"Thats a fact," I nodded.

"Hows your arm?"

"Stinging."

"It seemed like you were having a nightmare..." She trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"If I did I don't remember it." I shrugged, keeping my eyes down.

"Lier." I glanced up shocked.

"What?"

"You lied, you remember it and it was a nightmare."

"How did you know?" I gasped.

"I didn't but now I do," She grinned slyly at me.

"You little sneak," I growled at her, then laughed. "Wow, you got me."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked sitting down.

"No," I answered swiftly and she glared at me.

"It is better if you talk about it."

"But I don't want to."

"Tell me about it," She ordered.

"No," I said.

"Now Reezy," I smiled.

"Zero has always giving up by now."

"Well I'm not giving up until you tell me."

"Fine, It was a nightmare about fighting Grievous, happy?"

"Thats not all of it."

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes," she said, glaring at me.

"Fine, there was another man there, he just talks."

"Who was he?"

"I don't know, all I know is that he has a white beard and a red lightsaber," Ahsoka drew in a breath. "Oh, and Grievous called him his master."

"That is Count Dooku. He is Grievous's master and he is wanted by the Republic." Ahsoka informed me as she paled a little.

"So you guys need to catch him?"

"Yeah, we hope to catch Dooku and Grievous."

"Well I guess that me and Zero will help you."

"Zero already said you guys wouldn't."

"Oh, he isn't the boss of me."

"He acts like he is."

"It's just because he is older. He thinks that I am still a toddler."

"He just cares about you."

"But its annoying."

"Anakin treats me the same way."

I raised my eyebrows. "The same one who busted my arm?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No, its not your fault. Its his fault," I spat.

"Yeah, but I should have seen it coming, the mayor was lying but Anakin would believe every word out of his mouth, but none from yours."

"I wouldn't believe us either," I muttered.

"You should get some rest," she told me.

"Ung," I groaned.

"Rest," she told me one more time before getting up and walking out. I sighed and lay back down.

**Ahsoka was just like a mother that Reezy has never had. Awwwe! Well I have nothing more to say, so Review please and make my day!**

**RockingReezy out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ya not so sure if anybody still likes this, but anyway here's chapter 13 for those of you that do... I got zero reviews last time, and seriously, just review, it doesn't even take that long to make me happy! So anyway, read on Readers Who Don't Review.**

**Obi-Wan POV**

"Anakin, calm down!" I shouted at him as he paced back and forth.

"How can I calm down when you are allowing that child-snatcher to stay in the town!" He turned to me, his face red with anger.

"Anakin, the mayor took the child, she was only protecting the boy!"

"So she could sell him for profits!"

"No, she wasn't, the mayor is lying to all of us, she and her friend are telling the truth."

"Reezy! Open the door!" Zero's voice drifted down the hallway.

"See, she's even keeping her _friend_ away!"

"They like to play with each other, much like you and Ahsoka do."

"They are nothing like us."

"Yes they are Anakin. You just refuse to see it!"

"No you are just stupid enough to believe them!"

"Anakin, even your padawan is being smarter than you! They are telling the truth!"

"God Reezy, why must you be so difficult." Zero entered the room muttering. He glanced up and saw us standing here. "Oh, sorry."

"No, its alright Zero." I told him while glaring at Anakin.

"No, no, I'm sorry, I-I should go..." He backed away, his eyes trained on Anakin, hands inching towards his lightsabers.

"Yes, you should go." Anakin said darkly.

"Anakin, listen Zero, I am sorry about Reezy, how is she doing?"

"Good, she woke up. And then she kept me out of the room." His gaze darkened before brightening again. "Right now Ahsoka is talking to her."

"Ahsoka is in there alone?!" Anakin all but shouted. Ahsoka suddenly appeared in the doorway, breathing hard.

"Masters, there is something you should know." She panted.

**Ahsoka POV**

After I left Reezy's room I ran down down the hall where I knew Obi-Wan was still attempting to calm down Anakin.

"Ahsoka is in there alone!" Anakin shouted as I got there.

"Masters, there is something you should know." I panted.

"What is it Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I was just talking to Reezy, she told me something about her nightmares."

"What?! How could you get her to talk about that? I never can!" Zero's look was priceless, his jaw was down, his eyes wide in shock, his arms dangling limply at his sides.

"Ya, I just pressed her harder than you I guess." I giggled.

"What did she tell you?" Anakin asked.

"In her dreams she has seen Count Dooku, she didn't know who he was, all she knew of how to describe him was his white-beard." I started.

"What? Who is Count Dooku?" Zero asked.

"He is wanted by the republic, now go on Ahsoka." Obi-Wan beckoned to me.

"She also said that she fought Grievous in the dream. She came out on top, but she had to fight him."

"That must be a lie! They must just be talking, it must have been a battle to see if she was good enough for them." Anakin instantly jumped to a conclusion.

"No, I felt it master, she was telling the truth." I argued.

"I would like to see for myself." He said before stalking past me. Obi-Wan trailing behind. I heard a scream cut short, with a quick glance at Zero we both charged down the hall and came to Reezy's room. Obi-Wan and Anakin were there, but Reezy was not and a wall was broken.

**Reezy POV**

I tossed back and forth, trying to get comfy, but I couldn't. I couldn't push away the feeling that something was going to happen, something bad, something soon. I sat up then stood up. I glanced down to find my sabers gone before I let out a groan.

_I'd best find Zero._ I thought as the wall behind me crashed.

"Shit!" I said turning to find Grievous there, along with a whole load of droids.

_Now would be a good time to have my sabers. _He grabbed me before I could utter a sound. I let out a scream before he hit me on the back of my head and it went dark.

* * *

I blinked open my eyes to find myself in a darkened room. My hands instantly went to my belt before I remembered that I didn't have my lightsabers. I growled before standing up, using my right arm. I crept around the room to find a wall at each side, thick and no way I could get through. I looked at my wrist to find my wrist-link gone.

"I'm glad to see your up, this will make it much more easier." I spun as a blinding light came through one of the sides. I used my hand to block it, blinking like mad.

"I know your voice," I growled suddenly remembering my dream and what Ahsoka told me. "Count Dooku, I presume?"

"Ah, child, you finally learn of me," he said, I glanced to find the white-bearded man standing there. "Well then, Reezy, let us play a little game. I ask you a question and you answer."

"Never," I snarled.

"How about you tell me how to get into your little town unnoticed?" He asked with a slight grin.

"I will never tell someone like you something like that," I hissed and ran forward. I stopped suddenly, hands reaching for my throat. My throat, I couldn't breath. Something was gripping it.

"Now, child, why don't you tell me and make this easier on yourself?" He asked again.

"Ne-ver." I coughed out. He sighed and threw me across the room, I hit the wall and rolled. My mouth gulping down the precious air it had lost.

"Child, it does not have to be this way, tell me what I want to know and you shall be let go," his voice was hardening.

"I know your kind, you won't let me go, you will just keep me here," I gasped as the invisible hand struck again, lifting me off the ground, I clawed in vain to get it off.

"This will keep getting worse child." He growled as he held me there longer. He threw me across the room again. "Next time, I won't go easy on you," and with that he left me gasping in air that my lungs desperately needed. My left arm stung from where I had hit the wall, my wound trickling blood again. Tears stung my eyes but I forced them back, I had to get out of here, but... How?

**Zero POV**

"No, no, no!" I cried, rushing forward to the bed. It was crinkled slightly, so she got up on her own accord. She must have been about to leave when... I sniffed the air before realizing what happened, my eyes widening.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked me.

"Its, Grievous, he was here. He stole Reezy!" I started vibrating with fury and ran out through the hole they made. I quickly glanced around and sniffed, my nostrals flaring before charging off. I didn't even notice Ahsoka keeping pace with me.

"Zero! Stop!" She flung herself in front of me making me come to an abrupt stop.

"What are you doing?" I snarled.

"We will get her, remember, tracking device?" She reminded me as a shuttle took off from our planet. I watched in anguish as it left, praying Reezy would be fine.

**Well, Reezy is now in the custody of Count Dooku and Grievous, what will they do to her? How will she escape? Please Review, I have to be at my Grandma's all day and I don't wanna. So please review, it can still be as simple as- "its good/bad."**

**RockingReezy out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**We get to see what Count Dooku is doing! Yay! And not yay, in Reezy's case. God Count Dooku is being vicious to her, but it was all ...'s idea. Well lets see his new found way of torture. Man I am hating myself for putting Reezy through this. Anyway just read and just please, please review!**

**Reezy POV**

My breathing was ragged, my shirt and shorts all ripped up. I glanced up in fear as Grievous came closer. I scrambled backwards as he let out a laugh.

"You cannot run little Jedi. You cannot hide." *cough cough* "Just tell us what we want to know."

"I will never tell you." I spit out blood at Grievous's foot. He let out another laugh before grabbing me by my throat and throwing me across the room. I hit the wall and slid down to a sitting position.

"Now, will you tell us? It is as easy as telling us one little detail of the town," Count Dooku asked once again.

"Do whatever you want with me, I will not tell you anything," I spat at him, my voice hoarse from the lack of oxygen and water. Grievous just laughed and came over to me. He lifted me off the ground by my throat.

"You give me such pleasure Jedi, torturing you is the most fun I've had in a while," he laughed before throwing me against another wall.

"Enough. We will come back child," Count Dooku interrupted before leaving, followed by Grievous. The door shut behind them, leaving me in total darkness. I sighed in relief and picked myself up slowly, wincing at the pain. I had only been here two days, I think, yet they have already beaten me up so badly. I couldn't walk, I could barely sit. I pushed myself back over to the wall and leaned against it. The cool metal feeling good on my burning flesh and fur.

_Zero, I need you. Please, I don't know how much I can take._ I thought before passing out.

It seemed like seconds later that the door was opened again. I didn't move, I didn't have to. Soon I was up in the air, struggling to breath again.

"You are trying my patients child. My master is not pleased," Count Dooku walked in, holding out his hand. He threw me across the room before following me in. Two droids followed him in and approached me, clipping some new devices to my hands, binding them together.

"I am not pleased...with you...either," I wheezed as the droids dragged me to my feet and marched me out of the cell.

"I have a new way of getting you to talk, one that will make you miss these little...sessions," he said, my head drooping. I was to tired to focus on anything but breathing. "I think that you are in for a little shock," he said, bringing the droids to a new cell. They dragged me in and unclipped my hands. They picked up one hand each and connected them to a new device, my feet latching onto the bottom.

"Grievous, set it on 3," Count Dooku commanded as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched me.

"Yes master," Grievous replied seconds before a burning pain rushed all through my body. I let out a scream as the pain made its way through my hands and feet, to my legs and arms, then my stomach, all the way up to the top of my head. It stopped just as suddenly as it had started, I would have fallen over if not for the chains holding me up.

"Child, tell us how to get into the town, and to the Jedi," Dooku's voice went back to being soft. I didn't have the energy to tell him no so I just hung there, with my head drooping. Soon my head jerked up as another scream ripped out of my throat. The electrical current went through my body without any mercy. It went through my body and felt like it never left and felt like it was getting stronger. It stopped once again.

"Well Jedi?"

**Zero POV**

_Zero, I need you. Please, I don't know how much I can take. _I sat up in bed as her voice ripped through my head.

"Reezy!" I cried out. I jumped out of my bed and ran out into the hall. Glancing around wildly.

"Zero! Calm down," Ahsoka came down the hall to me.

"B-but I heard Reezy, she needs me!" I cried out, tears brimming in my eyes.

"Oh Zero," she said and brought me into a hug. "I'm sorry, but Obi-Wan and Anakin are coming up with a plan don't worry."

"But she needs me! I can't leave her there all alone!" The tears flowed out of my eyes.

"Come on Zero, lets get you back to bed," Ahsoka said and guided me back to my room. She set me back into bed and pushed the covers over me. "Now get some sleep," she told me and got up and left. I sighed and turned over and attempted to fall asleep.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was light out. I got up and yawned. I left the room and moved down the hall to find the rest of them in their make-shift planning room.

Ahsoka turned to me and smiled gently at me, making sure I was ok. I nodded and Obi-Wan turned to me.

"Ah, Zero, I trust you slept well?" He asked me, I nodded, looking down. Obi-Wan exchanged a glance with Ahsoka.

"Listen, Zero, we are thinking we should be able to help Reezy soon," Anakin cut in, making me glance up sharply.

"Really?! How-" I stopped and gripped my head, Reezy's voice screaming in my head. I fell down onto my knees, gripping my head.

"Zero!" Ahsoka's voice sounded so distant, all I could hear was Reezy's scream, she has never screamed like that in her whole life. It stopped and I opened my eyes to see Ahsoka kneeling next to me while Obi-Wan and Anakin gazed at me in concern.

"Her-her voice. Sh-she's in so much pain," I whimpered. The pain of her scream ripped through my head again and I fell down lower, covering my ears. I screamed along with her voice, it was louder, more pain-filled. It faded away and I was left shaking on the ground.

"Zero. Zero! Listen to me!" Ahsoka gripped my shoulders and forced me to look at her. "Zero, you need to cut off your connection."

"No," I gasped. "No, I-I can't."

"Zero," I gazed at her, her eyes were filled with pain. I let out a breath and closed my eyes, I felt our connection, the tiny thread and cut it just as a trickle of a new scream came through. Tears filled my eyes and I opened them.

"She's going to feel so alone," I whimpered and fell onto Ahsoka, tears falling down my face.

"Does that look like they're planning something Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No," he sighed.

"Please, we need to get Reezy away from them, they're torturing her," I cried, looking at Anakin. My eyes pleading for help.

**Count Dooku POV**

I left the torture room and moved up to the brig of my ship.

_That pesky little Jedi is going to get me in trouble, she is stronger than I had thought._

"Sir, your master is waiting for you." A droid informed me, I stormed past him, it was not good to keep my master waiting. I entered a small room and activated the link.

"Master." I said to the hooded figure, kneeling down.

"Rise my apprentice," I rose. "How is it going with the girl?"

"She refuses to crack, we have tried the shocking and she still won't share a thing."

"You must get more information on her, get into her mind, make her believe that she is getting freed. We will learn something from that."

"It will be as you say master," The link disappeared. I turned on my heels and stalked out to find a closed room, I had a nightmare to make. I grinned, this was going to be fun.

**Reezy POV**

I was thrown back into the cell I was always put into after they would shock me. It stank of blood, and maggots were all over the floor. I barely had any energy to get them off. I myself was just stinking. I had felt Zero cut off our connection so I couldn't feel him anymore. I used to feel for him when I was in this room, but now I can't and I am all alone. I understand why he did it, I wouldn't want to listen to his screams.

I heard fighting outside. I stayed down, the best to do was to just wait. If I tried anything, it would only get worse for me. The fighting noises grew closer, I heard a lightsaber going, as well as blaster bullets.

"Don't let him reach the prison-AH!" A droid was saying when I assume it got its head handed to it on a platter.

"Retreat!" I heard them all run by the room. The door opened and I struggled to pull myself away from whoever was there.

"Reezy?" He gasped, I opened my eyes to slits and found Zero there.

_Zero?_ I mouthed, too tired and dry to get any sound out.

"Here. Have some," he said, taking a water cantine off of his belt, he tipped it and gave me some.

"I...thought you...weren't coming..." I rasped, he just smiled down at me and shook his head.

"I couldn't leave you here, your family," I blinked my eyes at what he said. I pushed him away and forced myself into a crouch.

"What did you just say?" I rapsed.

"That your family," he said again, puzzled.

"You, you are not Zero!" I shouted and tackled him, snarling. Zero disappeared and Count Dooku appeared in the doorway.

"Child, you are really trying my Masters patience," he disappeared and I sat up in my cell, breathing hard, alone in the dark. If I had any extra water in my body, I would have cried. I told myself, _They will come for me. They will come. Just a little longer. Just hold on._ The door opened again and droids came in and dragged me away to my chains...

**Don't let her suffer! Zero where are you! I don't even know where this story is going, so...I guess I just gave you a cliffie, sorry. Well review and tell me whatcha think about this chapter!**

**RockingReezy out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This one does show how much hope that Reezy has lost, and how much her brain is muddled (no one likes a muddled brain). And I had zero motivation to post this, so thank you 7thlifeofaaron for the motivation.**

**Zero POV**

I could feel her search for me, I knew she would. She pulled back after a few moments though. She didn't seem sad, just...understanding. She was always better at that than me. I sighed and paced outside of the planning room. Obi-Wan said it would be better if I wasn't there, that I would get to emotional, I know he is right, but what am I supposed to do?

"Hey Zero," Ahsoka exited the room and came over. "Listen, we want to get us all on board to get Reezy, but we don't have a fighter for you-"

"I have one, I just need some help fixing it up," I cut her off.

"I'll go get Anakin, he's better with fixing things than me," she zoomed back into the room before I could protest.

"Lets see what you have," Ahsoka came back out with Anakin behind her.

"Well, its not that good. I haven't been tinkering with it a lot," I muttered before turning off and running. I heard their footsteps following me. I made my way through the path me and Reezy always took, except we were usually in trees. I stopped before some bushes and turned to face them with a smile.

"I would like to welcome you to Reezy and my home," I said and went through the bushes. They came through after me as I walked to the ship.

"This? This is the ship you were talking about?" Anakin asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on Master, lets check it out," Ahsoka said before walking forward, Anakin a few steps behind. I entered it and looked around, it was messy, but who cares. Ahsoka came in and instantly her nose crinkled up.

"When was the last time you two cleaned?" Anakin asked coming in.

"We never do, its what happens when your busy saving a town," I told him before heading to the back. "Back here is the engines," I called behind me. I pulled aside a loose board and turned to find Anakin watching.

"It doesn't look good," he commented, I rolled my eyes.

"The last time this baby flied was more than ten years ago, I just started tinkering with it a year ago," he came closer and looked down.

"I should have this up and running by tomorrow," he said before climbing down. "Ahsoka!"

"Yes master?" She asked, popping her head in.

"Go back to get me my tool bag!" She nodded and darted off. "I can see where you were fixing it, just where I would have started."

"Thanks," I said, a little bit startled.

"Come on down," I climbed down to see him looking at the engines. "They need a little work, but between three people, it should be a piece of cake," he smiled, kind of an 'I'm sorry smile,' I smiled back.

**Later...**

"Done," Anakin proclaimed after a little less than a day of work. "Lets see if this baby can fly," he went out to the cockpit. I glanced once more at the wing I had just fixed, the one that had made us fall, before hopping in and settling down. We soon took off and Anakin brought us back to the town. He landed smoothly and I jumped out.

"Glad to see that its fixed," Obi-Wan greeted us as we exited the ship.

"Took a bit, but between the three of us, it worked."

"When we will go get Reezy?" I piped up, suddenly down.

"After you three get something to eat and some rest," Obi-Wan told me before Ahsoka guided me away.

"Come on. You need your rest," she told me before bringing me to the room I had stayed in before. "Now go to sleep," she commanded me before leaving to get some sleep herself. I sighed and shook my head with a smile before going to the bed. I curled up in it and fell asleep almost instantly.

_I was killing the droids. They couldn't keep me from Reezy. I cut down one, before slicing another in half. I deflected their blaster bolts and flung them right back at them. I smiled, this was too easy. A scream came out and without a pause I killed the final droid and ran to the scream. I entered a darkened room. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust, when they did I spotted Reezy, she was up against the opposite wall._

_"Just leave me alone," she growled without lifting her head._

_"But Reezy-" I started but her head shot up and she growled again._

_"You don't fool me. You just want to cause me more harm. I...won't...tell...you...anything," her head fell back down, she was too tired to keep it up._

_"What are you talking about? Come on we need to get out of here," I urged her._

_"Why must you persist," she groaned, letting out a hoarse cough. "I won't tell you anything."_

_"You don't have to tell me anything, lets go, now!" I shouted at her, when she didn't make to move I ran over to her and picked her up. She glanced up at me, her eyes brimming with hate. I ignored this and ran off with her. I hustled through the halls of the big ship before reaching my tiny ship._

_"Home," She murmured. I rushed her onboard and then quickly got the ship ready for flight._

_"Leaving so soon?" I spun around to find-a white-bearded man standing there. "I don't think you will leave with my prisoner," he said and spun on his heels, stalking off._

_"Reezy?!" I called out, no answer. I panicked and got up to find her gone. I rushed out of the ship and saw two droids dragging her away. She didn't even struggle, she just let herself be dragged away. "Reezy!"_

"Reezy!" I jolted up in bead, my breathing loud and fast, my fur sticking to my flesh uncomfortably.

_Just a dream. It was just a dream. But it was so real! Reezy, I will save you._ I lied back down on the bed and let out a big breath.

**Reezy POV**

_The fighting noise was back. Someone was out there. Someone was fighting. Someone was trying to get me to talk again. Grievous came through the door, ran to me and threw me against the wall. A small scream came out of my throat as electrical currents went through my body. Grievous laughed and ran out. I pulled myself up to a sitting position and put my head down on my arms._

_The door popped open and someone was standing there._

_"Just leave me alone," I growled without lifting my head._

_"But Reezy-" the voice said and I snapped my head up and growled at him._

_"You don't fool me. You just want to cause me more harm. I...won't...tell...you...anything," I dropped my head back down on my arms, too tired to keep it up._

_"What are you talking about? Come on we need to get out of here," he tried to get me to come up._

_"Why must you persist," I groaned, letting out a hoarse cough. "I won't tell you anything."_

_"You don't have to tell me anything, lets go, now!" He suddenly shouted at me, when I didn't move he came over and picked me up. I glanced up at him, my eyes brimming with hate. He ignored this and kept running. He hustled through the halls of the big ship before reaching a tiny ship that I recognized._

_"Home," I murmured. He rushed me onboard and then quickly moved to the cockpit. I-I can't believe it! I might actually be going back!_

_Count Dooku stormed onto the ship, two droids following him. Or...not._

_"Take her back to her cell," he commanded and the droids came over to me and grabbed me by my arms. "Leaving so soon? I don't think you will leave with my prisoner," Dooku stormed out and the droids carried me back the way Zero had carried me._

_"Reezy!" Zero called out before I heard the ship take off. I sighed as I was dragged away. Count Dooku had failed again, I would not talk. But he did make me believe that time. The droids threw me into the torture room, hooking me up. The electrical currents pulsed through me, making me scream in pain._

**So close to getting away, so close, yet so far... Will they ever get her away? We don't know what will happen What do you think will happen?**

**RockingReezy out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, Reezy is still captured and the others still planning a rescue. Will they get there in time to save her? Or will they be too late? Let us read on, and thank you 7thlifeofaaron for your continued support! And yes they are both suffering, and Anakin is FINALLY warming up to them, I had to show it. And this might be my last post for a bit! I am going on vacation come Sunday, I might be able to post a chapter, if I get some reviews...**

**Dooku POV**

_That child's friend almost got her, almost gave her hope. I squashed that child's hope, hopefully the boy's too._ I thought angrily. _How did that pesky little boy even get into her head? __And now I have __go tell my master that the boy almost saved his friend._ I shook my head and left to go report back to my master.

"Grievous. See if you can get the girl to talk," I told him and he walked off to the girl.

**Reezy POV**

I jerked up. Waking from the new nightmare. I almost believed. I almost believed it was true. But he left me, Zero would never have left me. The door opened and the light blinded me. When I could see, it was Grievous.

"My master has told me to get you to talk." *cough cough* "He never said how," he picked me up by my throat. "Now Jedi, how do we get into that town, unnoticed?"

I stayed silent, letting myself dangle. I hoped he would forget I needed to breath and just kill me there. He laughed and threw me across the room, I slammed into the wall and rolled away. He came over to me and picked me up, throwing me out of the room. I hit the outside wall, feeling dazed.

"Now Jedi," he started but I leapt up with new found strength and ran down the hall. "Jedi scum! Stun her!" He called down the hall as blaster bullets came at me from both sides. I ducked and pushed my thin legs further.

"I said the Jedi! Not each other!" *cough cough* I heard Grievous start to chase me, my legs were wobbling, I couldn't keep this up much longer. I was panting hard. "You cannot escape me Jedi," he grabbed my throat from behind and stopped. I gagged as I was pulled back to a stop. Grievous just laughed.

"Such speed for one so badly treated. You must need some more pain running through you veins," he said and carried me by my throat to the room. He hooked me up and I just dangled there for a few moments until he started it. I let out a hoarse scream as the electrical currents whizzed through my body. It was way worse than before, it was on a higher setting. He left it on for a few moments before stopping. The pain of stopping is almost as bad as when its on, it feels like the currents exit my body through my multiple cuts, making them sting like hell.

"Now Jedi, that was just for running away, now we get started," he laughed and turned it back on. I screamed again, nothing coming out of my mouth, my throat had nothing left to get out. "So silent? Why?" Grievous laughed again and halted it. It went on and on throughout the day.

_"Grievous, incoming ships I need you to stop them from getting to the prisoner."_ Count Dooku commanded through there comm link.

"Yes master. Looks like our time is up for today," he laughed and left me hanging there. I kept my head down and my eyes shut. Too tired and weary to do anything. My body numb to the pain. I don't know how long I was hanging there until I felt Zero, I hadn't felt him since he cut our connection. I reached out and grabbed hold of him.

**Zero POV**

"How are we going to find her once we get on?" I asked, turning to Ahsoka.

"We'll find out, won't we?" She replied with a smile at me.

_"Ahsoka, we are approaching the ship, if the clones distract them, can you get in?"_ Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course Master, don't worry we have Anakin watching our backs," she replied.

_"Snips, don't get to cocky,"_ Anakin joined the conversation.

"Lets get on that ship," Ahsoka said before disconnecting. "Now heres where the fun comes in," she grinned and turned to me. "Get ready to take some notes," I cracked a small smile.

_"Incoming droids,"_ Anakin said and I looked out to see the ships coming at us.

"Just get us to the hanger master," Ahsoka said as Anakin's yellow starship zoomed past us. "Strap in Zero, I might have some fun dodging bullets," I strapped in, much like I did when I was little. Bullets started flying back and forth. I watched as Ahsoka brought us through the space battle field, without even denting the ship.

_"Hurry up Ahsoka, as soon as your on, me and Obi-Wan will join you,"_ Anakin said.

"On it master," she replied and pushed the ship faster. We neared the entrance to the hanger, suddenly red blaster fire came at us from behind. "You strapped in Zero? Cause its about to get bumpy," she pulled on the wheel and moved us upside down and twisted us to the right side. The blaster fire still coming at us. She sped up and led the droid away from the ship before flipping it around and firing right at it. It blew up and the firing stopped. Ahsoka pulled up and got a direct course for the hanger again.

_"Whats taking so long Ahsoka?"_ Anakin asked.

"Sorry master, we got a little caught up in trouble," Ahsoka told him with a small grimace. "We're on our way to the hanger," we got close again and managed to get in and land. "We're in master," I unbuckled myself and ran to the back, Ahsoka a half step behind. The door dropped down and we raced out, drawing our lightsabers.

"Jedi!" One droid shouted. "Blast them!" The droids grabbed their blasters and started firing. I ignited my sabers and threw the bullets back to the droids. I reached them and started slashing them left and right. I made my way through them as more blaster bullets rained down on them from up top. I glanced up and saw Obi-Wan's fighter coming in with Anakin's.

_"Go find your friend,"_ Obi-Wan commanded and I nodded( though he probably couldn't see) and took off with Ahsoka.

"Reforge your connection with Reezy," Ahsoka shouted at me. I closed my eyes and focused on Reezy, it didn't take long for Reezy to reconnect with me.

"She's down the hall. Last room on the right," I gasped opening my eyes. Ahsoka nodded and ran on. I followed.

"If it isn't the Jedi," Grievous coughed stepping in our way.

"Grievous. I should have known you would be here," Ahsoka snarled, getting her sabers in a defensive position. I got myself ready as Grievous flung himself at us. Ahsoka moved out of the way while I caught his two sabers on my two. Ahsoka came in on the side and Grievous backed away from me to block.

**Anakin POV**

I hopped out of my fighter and drew my lightsaber. I raced forward and with every swing of my lightsaber I cut a droid in half. Soon I cut my way through them and the clones made it in the hanger.

"Rex, I'm leaving these droids in your care," I told him through the comm-link.

_"Yes sir,"_ he answered, I ran down the hall where Ahsoka and Zero had gone.

"Ahsoka, do you have Reezy yet?"

_"Not yet master,"_ a pause. _"We've run into Grievous,"_ another pause. _"Listen just go down the hall...Last door on the right,"_ she cut out. I snarled to myself before running down the hall. I spotted a black cloak go into the last door on the right.

_Dooku._ I thought and charged to the door. It opened and I saw Dooku at the far side waiting, Reezy hanging in chains in the middle.

"Dooku. I should have known you were behind this," I spat, gripping my lightsaber tighter.

"Young Skywalker. I did not expect you to be the one to come, but I guess it is now your choice, me or the girl," with that he pushed a button and Reezy jerked against the chains, her mouth opening in a soundless scream as Dooku left the room. I glanced at the door then to the side at the controls. With a small snarl I ran for the controls, putting away my lightsaber.

I turned the setting all the way down to zero as Reezy stopped jerking against the chains and her head came down, her ears drooping. I walked over and unhooked her. She just fell forward. I caught her. Her lips were moving and I saw she was mouthing, 'no more. no more.' I picked her up and exited the room.

"I've got Reezy," I reported.

_"Good, now get to the hanger, all of you. We're getting off of this junker,"_ Obi-Wan commanded and I walked away with Reezy just laying in my arms. She looked awful. Her body was covered in multiple cuts, all looking old and infected.

**So will Reezy survive? Or are her wounds making her to far gone? We shall find out next time when I post the next chapter. At least Reezy is away from Grievous and Dooku. But what about Zero and Ahsoka, they are battling Grievous now? Man cliffie, have fun people-who-read-and-don't-review-not-including-7thlifeofaaron. If you review, you will get the next chappie, so Hasta La Vista Amigos.**

**RockingReezy out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So Reezy has been found in horrible shape, Ahsoka and Zero are facing off with Grievous and Obi-Wan is guarding the ships, will they get off the ship? And I discovered that the hotel I am staying at has wifi! So here you sare now, let us find out if they can get off the ship!**

**Zero POV**

Ahsoka was attacking circles around Grievous, he was barely keeping up. I charged in and Grievous disengaged with Ahsoka to block my attack, giving Ahsoka the chance to attack again. Grievous backed up and brought out his other two arms, grabbing his sabers.

"You cannot beat me Jedi," he laughed.

"I beat you last time," Ahsoka reminded him.

"You didn't beat me, you just ran and hid," he said and came forward. He charged me and I blocked two of his sabers while his other two went for Ahsoka. She jumped back and he disengaged from me to push his attack on Ahsoka. She blocked one and jumped back away from another swing before I came back in.

He turned to me and blocked my attack before pushing me back and following me. He turned as Ahsoka attacked him from behind. I charged and he turned back to me to push me back. He knocked both of us back and started coming forward.

_"Time to go Grievous,"_ Count Dooku commanded and Grievous stopped and seemed to debate whether or not to continue.

"You are lucky today Jedi, I would have added your lightsabers to my collection," he said before turning and running off.

_"I've got Reezy,"_ Anakin reported.

_"Good, now get to the hanger, all of you. We're getting off of this junker,"_ Obi-Wan commanded. Me and Ahsoka got up and raced to the hanger. We found Obi-Wan waiting, he turned to us as we entered.

"Good your back, now Anakin should be here soon. After he gets here, Reezy is going into your ship and me and Anakin will cover you back to Aargau," I nodded and Anakin entered. I turned to see him, and Reezy... God, Reezy. Worse than how she looked in my dream.

"We need to hurry. She needs major medical attention," Anakin said as I followed him to the ship. He set her down in one of the chairs and buckled her in. Ahsoka came in and sat down in the pilot seat. Anakin left to go to his own ship.

"Reezy?" I whispered and one ear flicked, I could see her struggle to open her eyes. "Its alright Reezy, we're getting you out of here," I placed my hand on her shoulder and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Ready back there?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes," I answered and she started up the ship. "We're ready masters."

_"Lead the way Ahsoka,"_ Anakin told her and we took off. Reezy's mouth was moving and I leaned closer to watch them.

'Not real. Not real.'

"No, Reezy it is real, we're going home...even though we are in our home," She let out a small smile before it faded. I buckled myself in.

_At least we won't be fired at this time._ I thought as we were going gently to Aargau.

"Looks like we have a clear path to Aargau." Ahsoka said with a small smile in my direction. I blushed a little under my fur. Reezy's mouth started to move and I leaned in to read it.

'You like her.' I smiled.

"Yes, I do." I whispered. We actually made it back to the planet just fine. In time to see the rest of the droids getting in ships to leave. "We won Reezy! We won!"

"Almost back at the town," Ahsoka informed us as we landed. As soon as Ahsoka unbuckled, I did and turned to Reezy, unbuckling her and picking her up. I moved to the edge of the ship with Ahsoka. The whole town was gathered outside of our ship.

"Stop," I hissed at Ahsoka and set Reezy down. I walked to the ramp out and came down.

"Thats right! Come on down you cat-eared scum," The mayor sneered from the back.

"What is this?!" I barked.

"We are giving the justice you deserve! Your kind isn't wanted here," someone else called out.

"I do not wish to hurt you, but my friend needs help-"

"You are not coming into this town."

"Ahsoka start up the ship, they are ready to attack," I hissed. I heard her move back to the pilot ship.

"You are not going to leave this planet! And if you are, your not going in one piece!" Another one shouted.

Cries of, "Ya," came from the crowd.

"And that Togruta girl too!" The ship started and I ran in as we took off.

_"Ahsoka where are you going?"_ Anakin asked. I came forward and pushed a button.

"The town was going to kill the three people in here because we are all different," I told him. I went to the back and picked up Reezy, and stumbled to the front as the firing started. I set Reezy down in a chair, re-buckling her in. I stumbled to the back and looked out.

"Whats going on back there?!" Ahsoka hollered.

"Its just regular blasters-oh shit, they have the big guns!" I hollered back.

"Strap yourself in," Ahsoka told me and I came back up and buckled in. Ahsoka picked up the pace of the ship and on the radar a red missile was shown coming. "I know how to dodge this," she waited til it was close before veering up, the missile followed us.

"Uh, Ahsoka," I said.

"I know, I know, its still following," she snapped and veered to the left and then flipped us around. "Masters, I could use some help here."

_"I'm on my way Ahsoka,"_ Anakin responded.

"Come quick master," she said as she veered to the right and then went up. I spotted the yellow fighter coming at us. Ahsoka veered to the left and the missile followed us.

_"I've got it in my sights,"_ Anakin started firing at it. There was an explosion and we were heading down.

"Master, it was to close, it caught our engines! We're gonna crash!" We collided with the ground, same as over 11 years ago, except no one flew out the window. I was pulled against my buckle and heard myself gasp in sudden pain. I closed my eyes until we stopped moving and I was thrown back in my seat. I unbuckled myself and went over to Ahsoka. She was hunched over the controls, the only way to see was from an emergency red light in the cockpit. I picked her head off of the controls, she had a cut on her head, it was still bleeding. Her eyes were closed but her breathing was still fine.

I unbuckled her and carried her to one of the cots in the back, after setting her down I went back for Reezy. I picked her fragil body up and brought her to one of the cots.

"Anakin? Obi-Wan? Anyone there?" I asked through the comm-link. There was no answer.

_Great, just great. It decided to break._ I snarled to myself and searched for something to help Ahsoka and Reezy. I searched through all the places I never explored. I found some raps, as well as some sort of wound cleaner. I shrugged and brought them both over to Ahsoka. I placed the cleaner on it before placing the rap on top of the cut. She groaned and tried to whack my hand away.

"Ahsoka, its fine," I told her and she blinked open her eyes before sitting up.

"What happened?" She groaned.

"We crashed," I winced. "Reezy's fine, we just need to get those cuts seen to," Ahsoka stood up and walked over to Reezy.

"What did you put on me?"

"These," I handed her the two things. "The best I could find."

"It should do," she said and turned back to Reezy, starting with her arms putting the cleaner on them. I stepped out and let Ahsoka work on Reezy. I glanced around, we have never explored this area.

"Come in. Anyone there? We've crashed," nothing. I sighed and looked around our new home area, for now that is.

_When will they find us?_ I thought and glanced up at the sky. _Please come soon._

**Well, you thought they were home free didn't ya? Well, so did I but then I remembered that the town hated them, and perfect time for them to create a mob, when Anakin and Obi-Wan aren't there to watch. Will they be found in time for Reezy? Or will they be to late? Dang, its another cliffie, sorry 7thlifeofaaron!**

**RockingReezy out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here you go 7thlifeofaaron. I have a question for all of you peoples who read this; Do you like this? Or do you not? Why wont you tell me what you think?**

**Anakin POV**

I fired right at the missile, making it blow up.

_"Master the blast hit us. The engines are dead. We're gonna_ crash!" Ahsoka said before she cut out quickly.

"Ahsoka!" I cried out and I dove down and I couldn't see them. I don't know where they had landed.

"Obi-Wan are you there?"

_"What is it Anakin? I'm nearing the town."_

"Don't go to the town Master. I'm sending you my coordinates, Ahsoka's ship is down."

_"I'll be right there,"_ I disconnected and landed. I had to find my padawan. I waited for a few minutes for Obi-Wan to finally arrive.

"Alright Anakin, what happened?" he asked exiting his fighter and crossing his arms.

"I don't really know, Ahsoka called me to tell me that they had a problem and I came to find them being followed by a missile, I shot it but the explosion caught their engines and they went down."

"Do you know where?"

"No, the cloud created by the explosion blocked my sight," I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Well we better start looking, I'm sure we're not the only ones looking for them," Obi-Wan said and turned to walk off.

"R2, watch the ships," I commanded before following Obi-Wan out of the small clearing.

**Zero POV**

I went back into the ship and saw Ahsoka smearing the ointment over Reezy's numerous cuts.

"Um, Ahsoka," I started she turned to me. "I have no clue where we are. We aren't even close to where me and Reezy have explored."

"Thats just great," she sighed. "Can you check and make sure we are at least going to be safe here for a bit?"

"Sure," I answered before heading back off. I looked around again, I crept down the ramp, calling one lightsaber to my hand. I went into the nearby bushes and did a small circle around the ship, I kept getting wider and wider. So far nothing.

_Wait. I can change who I am contacting!_ I paused and glanced at my wrist-comm._ I can send it to anyone with one of these within a 10 mile radius._ I went back to the ship and set to work.

* * *

I was almost finished when I heard something move in the bushes. I sat up and called a saber to my hand.

"Who's there?" I called out, hoping it wasn't an asyyyriak, they are known in our forests. I never have had to face one, but I have seen them. They have long brown and green hair, with six legs each with four toes on each foot, out of each of its toes it has a razor sharp talon. Its head and pointed snout are full of sharp teeth. I know the humans have lost children to them every year.

"Ahsoka, I think I might need you!" I called to her and came down the ramp.

"Why?" She asked coming to the top of the ramp.

"I believe that there is a-shit!" I stopped and rolled to the side as the asyyyriak jumped out of the bushes and landed right where I had been. "An asyyyrik is nearby," I finished and ignited my lightsaber, calling the other one to hand and igniting that one. Ahsoka drew her two sabers and ignited them. The asyyyriak turned back to me and charged. It moved swiftly and I jumped to the side as it got close. It made a tight turn and came back at me.

I panicked and jumped up as it raced by.

"Any ideas how to fight this thing?" I asked Ahsoka as the thing charged again.

"Twirl to the side and cut off a leg!" She suggested, I spun to the right and swung my sabers together, it collided with one of the six legs, chopping it off. The asyyyriak screeched in pain and turned back towards me, anger lighting its gaze.

"Ahsoka, I think that just made it madder," he growled and charged again. I spun to the other side, but it had guessed that and nudged me off balance. I fell onto my side, my lightsabers flying away from me. I turned to find the asyyyriak charging again. I put my hands in front of me and forced pushed the beast back. It landed on its feet and charged again.

I jumped up and ran to a nearby tree, I leapt onto the trunk before jumping over the asyyyriak. It hit its head on the tree and paused, I called my lightsabers back and slashed off its two hind legs. The beast screeched in pain again and twirled to face me, shaking its head. In that moment I lashed my sabers down and cut off its head.

I turned to Ahsoka, panting hard, to see her put her sabers away and grin.

"Looks like I didn't have to help ya, you did fine on your own," she said before heading back into the ship. I glanced around before heading back to the ramp. Putting my lightsabers where I could easily reach them.

**Anakin POV**

An animal-like screech tore through the forest. I exchanged a glance with Obi-Wan before we charged off in that direction. I jumped over the bushes and dodged around trees. Obi-Wan was falling behind. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath.

"Where did it come from again?" I asked him, he opened his mouth to reply when another screech tore out. I took off in that direction, hoping my padawan was alright. We came farther and finally stopped when the sun set.

"We should rest Anakin," Obi-Wan said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "We'll find them tomorrow," I nodded wearily as Obi-Wan lied down underneath a tree.

"I hope they're alright," I murmured before following Obi-Wan's lead.

* * *

I woke up to find that Obi-Wan was already up. As I stood up he turned to face me with a grim smile.

"I can't remember which direction the scream came from," he admitted.

"Neither do I," I told him, scratching my head.

"Find your padawan, search for her through the force," Obi-Wan suggested.

"You can do that?" I asked him.

"How do you think I find you whenever your in trouble?" he gave me a smile. "Now try it," I sighed and sat down. I placed my hands near my knees on my thighs and took a deep breath, calming my mind, I grabbed onto our tie and searched through it.

"All I got was they are in that direction," I opened my eyes and pointed to the right of me.

"Alright, lets head that way then," Obi-Wan said and we trudged on.

**Zero POV**

I must have fallen asleep while on that ramp because I didn't notice Ahsoka sitting next to me. I jerked my head up and she gave me an amused smile.

"Feeling tired?" she asked teasingly.

"No I'm good," I replied, holding back a yawn.

"Good because Reezy needs something to eat," she sighed. "But I don't know whats edible here."

"I'll go find something," I promised her and shot up. "Be back in a sec," I charged out of the clearing and into the unknown territory. I gazed around, keeping my sabers at the ready, all around me were the green trees and bushes. I could barely see where I was going. I was making sure I kept my contact with Reezy open.

_"Zero? Do you read me?"_

"Loud and clear Ahsoka," I informed her.

_"Good now we can stay in contact,"_ she said before cutting out. I smiled before I heard a shout, followed by the sound of an asyyyriak. I ran in that direction, igniting my sabers.

"I hear some trouble. It might be Anakin and Obi-Wan," I told Ahsoka before cutting out. I rushed closer.

"Obi-Wan! What are these things?!" Anakin shouted. I listened to hear where the asyyyriaks were. I jumped out of the bushes and landing right on top of one of them, stabbing down with one saber while the other took off the head. The beats screamed and then fell. I jumped off of it and ran to Anakin as he battled another one. He was using his saber to keep the asyyyriak at bay. I ran in and chopped off one of its legs.

It screamed and turned to me. It hissed and leapt. I rolled to the side and chopped off another leg as it landed, it let out another scream and charged me. I spun to the side and swung, my lightsaber colliding with its neck, it let out one last scream before collapsing. I glanced around panting before putting my lightsabers away.

"Glad you found us," Obi-Wan said, putting his lightsaber away and walking towards me.

"Ya, but I need to get back. Come on," I said and turned to run back. "Oh, do you by chance have any food with you?"

"A little," Obi-Wan answered.

_"Zero, get back. Another one is attacking!"_ Ahsoka sounded breathless.

"Oh great, I'll be right there," I ran off, Anakin and Obi-Wan following. I jumped over the bushes and trees and made my way quickly back. I jumped into the small clearing and saw Ahsoka keeping the asyyyriak at bay just like Anakin had done. I jumped up and landed on its back, my lightsaber in hand, stabbed quickly down on its neck. It screamed and then fell. I rolled off of it and put away my lightsaber. I stood up as Anakin and Obi-Wan came in.

"I found friends," I said with a smile.

"Masters!" Ahsoka yelped, putting her lightsabers away.

"Looks like we found each other," Anakin smirked.

"Hows Reezy doing?" I asked Ahsoka, she glanced at me before quickly glancing away.

"If she doesn't get food soon, she won't make it much longer," she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Here," Obi-Wan said taking off his pack and handing her a bag. Ahsoka brightened up, took it and ran onto the ship.

"Thats the second asyyyriak that came here, more might come," I told them before walking to the ramp and lying down, trying to catch my breath.

**Well, please review 7thlifeofaaron, I know no one else will, so please review 7thlifeofaaron.**

**RockingReezy out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok here is the next chapter, took me a bit to type this up because my mom wouldn't let me be away from my cousins and I couldn't go on my computer... So here it is now! And 4 reviews! THANK YOU ALL! Thanks for reviewing 5851**

**swemanD47- Ya I need to add more mayor, don't I? Lol, everyone wants to know about the mayor.**

**7thlifeofaaron- I have no clue how to pronounce that, and if I answered those questions, wouldn't I be giving up the story? Lol**

**ErinKenobi2893(Guest)- I know it is a bit bad, but I have had barely any motivativation, and thank you for the compliments! :)**

**And heres the next chapter!**

**Zero POV**

I was tired from running around and decided to take a short nap, Obi-Wan and Anakin could keep an eye out for anymore asyyyriaks. My eyes closed and my breathing evened.

_I woke up back in Dooku's ship. I glanced around, I was hearing lightsabers clash, I went in that direction. I heard whoever it was talking, I peered around the corner and saw Reezy was facing off against Grievous._

_"You have gotten better little Jedi," Grievous laughed, slashing with two of his sabers._

_"I think you've gotten slower," she said jumping back and then charging in and launching her own attack of slashes. I had to admit, she was getting very good._

_"Oh, should I pose a bigger problem?" Grievous coughed before jumping back and two more arms came out, grabbing his other two sabers._

_"Oh, I'm scared now," Reezy sneered and set herself, ready for his attack. He laughed and charged her, bringing all his lightsabers down in a top-chop. She brought both of her sabers up to block it, they stayed that way for a bit before Reezy rolled away. Grievous's foot was where she was a second ago._

_"You have learned little Jedi."_

_"Its not that hard to guess what your thinking tin-head," she snarled, peeling her lips back from her teeth. Grievous just charged her again and they went back and forth with their attacks. Reezy was faster but Grievous was stronger. They finally locked all the sabers together. Grievous picked up his foot and Reezy jumped back, but not before Grievous kicked one of her lightsabers away._

_Reezy stumbled and Grievous attacked with all of his lightsabers. She brought hers up and was struggling to not go down on a knee. She jumped back then flipped over Grievous and cut him, without looking behind her. She pulled her lightsaber out of him and his sabers went away as he fell forward onto his face._

_"Would you stop killing my apprentice in dreams? It makes him irritable when he wakes up," I glanced up, as did Reezy. I spotted-_

_"Count Dooku," Reezy snarled. "Why are you here?" She called her second saber back to her hand._

_"Do you really think you can beat me child?" He laughed._

_"Not alone, but I can't let you go either," she hissed. I stood up and ignited my lightsabers and walked to Reezy._

_"And she isn't alone," I hissed, she flicked an ear in response to me being there._

_"Oh, this will be fun," he came forward at a slow walk, me and Reezy set ourselves in a low stance and watched him approach warily. I gripped my sabers tighter as he charged us. Reezy rolled to the side as I caught his blade on one of mine. I stabbed at him with the other and he brought both our sabers down to block it. Reezy brought both of hers in for a side chop._

_Dooku pulled back and blocked Reezy's. He pushed at her and she stumbled back. He force pushed me away then turned to Reezy, stalking towards her._

My head jerked up as I gasped. I scrambled up and ran into the ship.

"Zero?" Ahsoka lifted her head slowly from her arms. She was sitting at my desk and must have fallen asleep. I rushed past her and fell onto my knees by Reezy. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Reezy!" I shouted. "Come on Reezy! Get up!" I shook her as she just lay there. "Reezy! Wake up!" I was yanked away from her and found myself looking into Ahsoka's eyes.

"Zero! Whats the matter?" She asked, glancing around.

"Sh-she's having a dream, sh-she's alone against Dooku!"

Ahsoka got up and went to go grab something. She walked back to Reezy and put it near her mouth. Reezy's eyes opened wide and her lips peeled back into a snarl before she realized where she was.

**Reezy POV**

_"Oh this will be fun," Dooku said with a small grin, walking towards me and Zero at a languid pace. I set myself lower, I felt Zero do the same. My eyes scanned him warily. I knew he had a trick up his sleeve. He suddenly charged and I rolled to the side as Zero caught the blade on his. He stabbed with his other saber but Dooku just brought their blades down to block both of them. I brought both of my sabers in a sideways-chop._

_Dooku pulled away from Zero to block my attack. He pushed and I stumbled back, he took that moment to force push Zero away, then he turned back to me. Stalking towards me much as a predator would come towards its prey. Zero never came back, he was just gone._

_"Now we can play," Dooku said and ran forward, attacking with his saber. I dodged to the left before catching the next attack on one of my blades. He pushed and I took my other lightsaber and went for his legs, forcing him to jump back._

_"Why can't you leave me alone?" I snarl and get myself positioned, ready for an attack._

_"Oh, child. I do this for my own amusement, and I find it funny how much your friends try to help you," he smiled and went on the attack again. I moved with him, moving back with each swing he took at me. I gave up trying to block them. "Come on child, your not even trying."_

_"Then why haven't you beaten me yet?" I hissed back at him, sweat glistening on my fur. He took another swing and I couldn't move in time and he grazed my wrist. I dropped my saber in a hiss of pain._

_"I was just warming up child," he laughed and force pushed me over. I lifted my head from the ground. He was stalking closer, all of a sudden I was falling. I shut my eyes and prepared to hit the ground._

My eyes shot open as I smelled the scent of an asyyyriak. My lips peeled back before I noticed Ahsoka holding a cloth to my nose. My snarl faded and I saw Zero behind her. Ahsoka put the cloth away and helped to sit up. I glanced at my wrist to find a new cut there.

"Reezy, are you ok?" Zero asked. I nodded and continued to stare at the cut, it was small, but not small enough that there wouldn't be blood. Ahsoka gasped and sprayed some stinging stuff on it. I refrained myself from hissing at her as she dabbed a new cloth on it.

"How did I miss that one?" She muttered to herself.

"Its new," I croaked. She glanced at me in shock.

"Your talking?" I stared at her and tilted my head. "At Dooku's you were pretty badly beat up, you shouldn't be able to talk," she explained.

"I told you, she's stronger than she looks," Zero cut in. I smiled at him before glancing around.

"Home?" I asked.

"Yes, we got you out. Your safe now," Ahsoka said. I glanced at Zero and noticed that we were both not convinced.

"Not yet. The asyyyriak's are in this area, and Dooku isn't done messing with her," Zero told Ahsoka.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you think she got that cut? Its from Dooku, from our dream," Ahsoka glanced at me in shock.

"So thats why you tried to wake her up," she said, turning to look at Zero. He shrugged and looked away.

"Wondered...where...you...went," I gasped out.

"Please stop talking, you should wait a bit, here have some water," Ahsoka urged me. I nodded with a sigh and she helped me hold the cantine and drink.

_Where are we?_ I asked Zero, my voice shaky and unsure.

_Somewhere deep in the woods, we kind of had a crash landing._ Zero told me. _I am pretty sure this clarifies as talking._

I smiled at him, holding in a laugh.

**Ok so I hope you all know what to do! I for one am going to enjoy my second Cold Day! So please review and if I get 3 reviews on this chapter, I promise that the mayor will be in the next chapter with his own story-ish thing!**

**RockingReezy out!**


End file.
